JusSonic's Blue Harvest
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of the Family Guy Star Wars parody special. Darry Fenton teams up with Danny Fenton, no relation, and his new friends to save Princess Juniper Lee and the universe from the evil Jack Spicer and the empire's weapon, the Cancel Weapon. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Which Is Really Chapter 4

Author's note  
Okay, folks! I bet none of you thought of parodying this yet! (Okay, Julayla did, but no one else anyway) It's time to parody one of the biggest Family Guy parodies ever, the parody of Star Wars Episode IV. Hit it! In the prologue and epilogue will be based on my Meet The Fentons story. Ironically, the characters themselves will be in this, along with some new ones.

**Chapter 1: Which Is Really Chapter 4**

In the home of Danny Fenton, AKA the one who created 'Keep Moving Forward', inventor, halfa, etc., he and his family are sitting in the living watching their hologram TV.

"And now let's get back to Sunday Golf on Fox Central, the since fused channel of Fox and Comedy Central." boomed the narrator as the image on the TV switch to a golf game that is playing as an expert golfer is about to make his putt.

"And right now, we see Aladdin about to save par. Oh look...there's Aladdin's wife Princess Jasmine." said the announcer as the camera goes on the princess who is watching her husband about to hit the golf ball, "Oh yeah. She is so hot! Man, that rack makes me want to piss myself. There's a downhill line for you. Oh yeah...they are so begging to be touch right now. Hey, you think she can fit a lot of golf balls in her mouth? I'd hit that in the rough, if you know what I mean."

"Oh come on, Sora." said the other announcer. "Knowing you, you'd pork her ass in a week and get tired of her, moving on to the next bitch."

"That's what I do, Riku. That's my thing. Man, what a week."

"Don't I know it."

Just as Aladdin hit the ball right into the hole, the power went out in the whole house, much to the shock and surprise of the family.

"AHHHH! I've gone blind!" screamed Homer Simpson in horror.

"Calm down, Homer. We just have a power outage." said his son Bart rolling his eyes in the darkness.

"Darrel Scott Fenton, were you messing around with something in your father's lab again?" asked Juniper Lee Fenton glaring at her son.

"I swear! I didn't touch anything!" protested Darrel Scott Fenton or Darry. "Well, okay, I knock down dad's electro thingie without looking, but that's about it!"

"Darry." groaned his sister Kaylee in embarrassment.

"Awww, I'd go fixed it, you flesh bags." groaned Bender as he leaves the room and heads to the garage.

"So what will we do until the power is back on?" asked BB Kiddington looking worried.

"Well, we can light some candles and read." suggested Jack Fenton, Danny and Jazz's adopted father, hopefully. Of course, this caused the others to laugh like mad. Candles? In this century? No frigging way!

"Yeah, right! Give me a break, grandpa!" laughed Bart in amusement while Bowser, the family butler, roars in agreement.

"How about we tell stories? We love doing that." suggested Maddie, Jack's wife.

"I know! Tell us when I was born." said Lisa, Homer's daughter, with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. We finished getting the loaf out from the hospital, didn't like it, and traded it in for you." said Homer bored in an uncaring sort of way.

"Homer!" scowled Marge, annoyed by her husband attitude.

"What about when you and mom met, dad?" Mimi La Fume Kiddington asked her father Loud.

"We are leaving that for a sequel. If we get one." said Loud Kiddington while his wife Fifi La Fume, hugs him while smiling.

"Listen, I got an idea based on something Dash Parr once suggested for this channel but was turned down." said Danny as the family listens in. "This is the story of love and loss, fathers and sons, and why people keep doing this whenever the hell they feel like it. This is the story of Toon Wars. Let's start with Part 4, shall we?"

"Why not Part 1?" asked Dennis Lee, one of June's brothers, puzzled.

"Because the Original Trilogy is much better than the new crap! Anyway...Part 4!

--

A long time ago, but not too far because it will end up being way too cliche and lame ass...

TOON WARS! (AKA JusSonic's Blue Harvest)

Episode 4: A Better Parody

It is a time of great civil war while a bunch of paragraphs are floating in space for no good reason except to entertain you fatasses.

There is a lot of cool space battles and the bad guy is the good guy's dad. But you don't know that until the next episode. But you know that now, so thanks a lot, asshole.

And you know what? The chick in this trilogy is the brother of the good guy. They don't know it right now and you know what they did? They kiss. You heard right, they kiss. That is so screwed up here. What if they actually did it instead of just kissing?

Hell, Marcia Brady kissed Greg Brady in that gay Brady Bunch movie sequel. She did it, you saw it, and even their family knows it. No wonder they stop making movies after that. You can die and go to hell all you want, but you can't run from God.

Here's a tip for you: go and get the three seasons of _Drawn Together_. The gang gets down and uncensored in them (in some scenes) and a white princess and a black crime solver screw each other in the first episode. It is way cool. It makes me wonder if Clara was gay at all, even though she hates the hell out of them despite living in the same house with a homo. But I am going way off track here...

Long story short, Princess Juniper Lee was getting groceries when this happened...

--

It was quiet over the planet Mexico. Too, too quiet! Suddenly a ship flies above it very fast. Maybe that's because a bigger ship is chasing it, pursuing the little ship in a laser dogfight. And unfortunately, the bigger one (which has a bumper sticker that said 'Honk if you loved Taiora' on it) is winning. It won't be long now.

Inside the ship, the rebels are scrambling getting ready for battle. No one is noticing two robots moving around to avoid getting knock down in all the panic that is happening.

One of them is a gray one with two black squares in his yellow eyes with three fingers on each hand and an antenna on the top of his head with a small cabinet door on his chest and his feet were round. His name is Bender.

The other robot is a sponge that wore a plain white shirt, red tie, black belt with a bronze buckle, brown shorts, and black shoes. His name is SpongeBob SquarePants, Bender's fellow robot and ga...I mean, best friend.

"Aw, crap! We are getting boarded from the rear! And not the usual gay sex crap we usually do when the boss is not looking." groaned Bender as he is sensing trouble.

"Ha ha ha ha! Hey, hold on to this bag, will ya?" said SpongeBob as he gets out a bag, giving it to his friend.

By this time, the ship is now being lifted right into the attacking one. The rebels in the smaller one rush past Bender and SpongeBob going to a door leading outside, taking attacking positions. They aim their weapons, getting ready for action.

That is until one of them, a Nobody named Roxas, looks concerned as he said, "Hey, what if they're coming from a different door?"

The other rebels groan. Somehow, they were expecting this. Roxas's friend, Axel, sighs as he said, "Well, we will have to get up and go to that door, obviously."

"Give us a break, Roxas. Are you going to be a jinx every day?" asked a rebel named Chrono in annoyance.

"Give me a break! I'm trying to help!" protested Roxas innocently.

"You want to help? Point your gun at the door, candyass!" snapped Axel as he continues focusing on the door.

Roxas sighs before returning his attention to the door. With a pause, the Nobody asked, "Hey Axel? How come you are only nice to me when the rebels aren't around?"

Without warning, the door was hit by a blast very hard being open the hard way. When that happened, white-armored troopers called Stormtroopers charged in and attack, the fighting has begun with both sides firing at one another. During the fight, an old man named Scrooge McDuck gets hit in the kilt sending him falling to the ground.

"Curse me kilts! And I was only 3 days until retirement!" groaned Scrooge before he dies.

The rebels run back as the Stormtroopers are chasing them. During this time, Bender walks around looking for SpongeBob.

"Hey SpongeBob! Where the hell are ya? I got to get off this goddamn ship before we're screwed!" snapped Bender looking for his companion.

Just then the robot sees his friend down a hallway talking to someone who he is helping as the latter uses the former as a recording hologram device thing. This someone is a 34-year-old Asian woman. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a strand that is pink, and she is wearing a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Princess Juniper Lee, the princess from the planet All-Stars.

"Help me, Timmy Turner. You're my only hope." said June in concern. Once SpongeBob is done recording, the princess kneels to him as his camera goes back into him before a computer came out. "All right, so what button do I click again?"

"I think you need to click preferences." SpongeBob explains to the girl. June nodded as she clicks the icon on the computer for preferences.

"Did that."

"Now go to default, media browser."

"All right." said June as she does so. She is planning to send this message to Timmy, the famous Jedi throughout the galaxies and Beverly Hills, via e-mail. She frowns as the girl spotted something on the screen. "Uh, what's with the hourglass appearing? It's not letting me do anything. 'Buffering'? What the hell is that?"

"Give it a minute, okay?" suggested SpongeBob, annoyed by the impatient remark the princess is giving him.

"Come on, I'm trying to make a MPEG here!"

"And I'm telling you to wait a goddamn minute!"

"Relax, SpongeBob. I know you are out of character a bit, with the swearing and lot, but we're trying to make a parody here." said June trying to keep the robot from losing his cool. Soon the hourglass is gone, meaning that the minute of waiting is over.

"Now click on Import Media File." SpongeBob told June next as she clicks it.

"Aw, damn! Now it's telling me to download Nintendo Wii! That thing cost an arm and a leg!"

"You know what? Screw that! I'm giving the message to him myself!" snapped SpongeBob angrily as he extracted the computer part before closing the compartment completely. "Okay?!

"Look!" The two turned and sees Stormtroopers who has spotted them.

"Run, you gay sponge! Run!" yelled June as SpongeBob makes a run for it. The robot screams as he and June run off in different directions. The princess didn't get too far as one of the troopers shot at her, causing June to fall to the floor. She is stunned but obviously the troopers have captured her.

SpongeBob meanwhile reunited with Bender as they run to the area of the ship where the space pods are at, the latter are used to for emergency escapes and this is one of hell of an emergency. Both get in as the door closes behind them.

"You made sure you got that bag, right? This is going to be a long ride." SpongeBob warns Bender.

The space pod is soon activated as it fired out of the ship into space. In the bigger ship, two Imperial commanders named Paul (the mean trainer from the Pokemon series) and Krusha the Kremling were looking out through a window, under orders to shoot any space pods trying to escape. They spotted the one Bender and SpongeBob are in with the kremling about to open fire on it.

"Wait. Forget that one. There are no life forms on that pod." said Paul bored.

"'Forget that one'? Are we getting pay by the laser now?" asked Krusha to Paul confused, most likely due to the changes the empire has been making.

"Look! You're not the doing the budget and getting criticism due to his actions in Pokemon, Krusha! I do!"

--

Back in the pod, the two robots look out the window to the ship that they were both leaving. Funny, the damage doesn't look that bad from where they're at.

"I'm going to do some crossword puzzles. Doesn't mean I want to talk though." said Bender getting out a magazine. When he said 'crossword puzzles', he means looking at a porn magazine and pissing all over his metal body.

"Yeah, whatever." said SpongeBob rolling his eyes as the space pod goes to the planet Mexico below.

--

On the rebels' ship, Stormtroopers moved aside to let someone in. This figure came in looking at the dead bodies. He appears to be wearing a black suit (kinda like a combination of the real Darth Vader and Dark Helmet from _Spaceballs_), only he is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. His name is Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius with goggles, the dark lord of the Sith, and one momma's body.

"Oh god! Look at this mess! Can't they learn to clean up before I get here?! 'Oh, Jackie is coming! Wanna clean up? Hell, who gives a damn what he thinks'," Jack Spicer said, mocking the latter. He looks up and sees someone being escorted (or forced) to him by the Stormtroopers. It's June. "Well, well, if it isn't the girl consider not pretty by some of the anti-Danny x June fans. Okay, what did you do with the plans for the Cancel Weapon? I know you took them for your damn rebel friends!"

"Fine. You win." said June with a sigh before pointing behind herself. "The plans you are looking for are in one of these 26 briefcases. That or a trip to Nintendoland! Deal or No Deal!"

"Deal, deal, deal!" said the showgirls from 'Deal or No Deal' who are behind above the princess holding 26 briefcases, one for Jack to choose if he has chosen the former slave.

"Sweet! Okay, I think I'm feeling lucky." said Jack excited. "Uh...uh...number 14! Let's go with that!" The showgirl showing the 14 briefcase opens up, except there are no plans, only a sign saying 5. "Ohhhhh...well whatever. I always wanted to be on this show. Take the very sexy Asian away!"

"Hey watch it! I want to be attracted for a halfa, a Keyblade holder, or some black guy later on!" protested June as the troopers pushed her away.

--

The planet Mexico is one of the dryest, most poorest, most biggest planets in the history of space. In other words, the planet sucks so badly, it makes any fan-fictions made by Justin Lawson and the flames by Flame Rising look good.

Anyway, the space pod Bender and SpongeBob was in has just landed, forcing the robots to continue on on foot. As they do, the former asked a question to the sponge, "Hey gayass! Here's another one! Who would you rather screw? Davy Jones after divorcing Calypso or a dried up sponge service droid?

"Hey, my mother is a dried up sponge service droid!" yelled SpongeBob, insulted by Bender's question. Angrily, the sponge begins to head off.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"You can kiss the lower part of the back that is my body!"

--

SpongeBob, leaving a confused Bender behind, finds himself in the mountains. The little guy looks worried as he looks around. This place doesn't look safe. Maybe he shouldn't have left Bender. At least with him, he feels safe...in his own way.

"Oh...I knew I shouldn't have left Bender." said SpongeBob. He yelps while hearing a noise. Someone is watching him, someone who has hidden himself carefully. "Okay, calm down, SpongeBob. Be cool. You didn't annoy anyone today so there's no reason to worry. Geez, can a guy like me walk down a desert without getting his ass kicked just for the accusations of making kids gay on his show like Wooldoor did? I got rights too!" Suddenly a noise is heard forcing the sponge to turn, "Huh?! Who is it?!"

As if to answer the droid's question (the hard way) a cloaked figure came out of nowhere and uses a blaster to fire on SpongeBob making him scream before falling to the ground in a daze.

"Why? Oh why did you leave me, Patrick?" groaned SpongeBob before being force to deactivate himself.

More cloaked figures appear looking at SpongeBob. They look excited. They could either sell the droid like they usually do with the robots they got their hands on or they could have sex with the sponge. They decided on the former.

The figures, carrying SpongeBob, carried SpongeBob to a big vehicle which is waiting for them nearby. A while later, the huge vehicle is going through the desert being driven by the same figures who now got themselves a new hostage.

The vehicle stopped at a spotlight right before another one like it came up, stopping next to the former. The first one has its window rolled down. One of the cloaked figures speaks to a cloaked figure in the second vehicle in its own language. Understanding, the said cloaked figure from the second vehicle hands a jar to the first cloaked figure. It said 'Grey Poupon Dijon Mustard, dumbass'.

--

In space, the evil space station that is the Cancel Weapon floated through space. It is so evil that it can destroy a planet with a push of the button. The bigger ship is flying towards it right now.

A meeting is taking place right now in one of the rooms on the Cancel Weapon, concerning the space station itself and the plans the rebels just stolen. Jack Spicer is at the meeting as of right now.

"So what is you're saying?" asked Jack Spicer, a frown behind his dark mask.

"The rebels are fools to make an attack on this station, no matter what data they get their hands on!" snapped Carl the Cockroach Wizard in determination. "This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it."

"Oh, good. Glad to hear that, nice work. So there are no weaknesses at all, right?"

"N...no."

Jack frowns. He doesn't like the way Carl has said 'no'. The Sith said suspiciously, "Okay, what's with the hesitation there? Anything I should know?"

"Oh, nothing you could be concern about. The space station is virtually indestructible, like 99.99 percent." said the cockroach looking nervous for some reason.

"Okay...so I wouldn't be doing my job if I don't ask what's the 0.01 percent?"

"Nothing to worry about. There's just this little hole, an aesthetic choice by the architects we stole the plans from in the New Trilogy later on. Also, if you shoot this laser in this hole, the station blows up and we're all screwed."

"Jesus Christ! That sounds like a big design flaw!" exclaimed Jack in disbelief, wondering what a dumbass the Sith before him for getting his hands on plans for a weapon with a flaw like that.

"Not to worry. The hole is only two meters across." said Carl unworried.

One of the other men in the room look surprised. He is a balding brown haired man with a mustache and hunch back. He wore a blue business suit with brown shoes, a red tie, and had a cigar on him. He was Mr. Boss, the Grand Moff in charge of the Cancel Weapon (besides the momma's boy Jack Spicer).

"That's no bigger than a womp rat." said Mr. Boss surprised.

"Oh come on, the only way you would even get within range of it, you got to get across this whole trench. No big deal. What kind of whiny dumbass would be able to pull something like that off?" said Carl as he rolls his eyes.

"How about we board it up? Put plywood over it or something?" suggested Jack, hoping to get the hole problem taken care of.

"Are you crazy, that would look terrible. This is resale we're talking about here!"

"Resale, the hell you say? The prophecy is right above Sunset! The value will just go up!"

Narrowing his eyes, Carl snapped, "Jack Spicer, your inside references to that LA real estate crap don't give you the clairvoyance, whatever the hell that is, to turn a profit on that convoy in Toon Town! Nor has it..."

The cockroach didn't get the chance to finish as he felt his neck being choked like mad. The evil Sith lord is using the Force Choke on him.

"How dare you! I find your lack of faith disturbing! That property is in a prime location! 20 minutes to the beach, 20 minutes to downtown!" snarled Jack angrily as he kept on Force Choking the cockroach.

"But...there's nothing to do downtown...except go to K-Mart and that place sucks now!" protested Carl as he tried his best to breath while Jack keeps on choking him.

"Enough! Jack, release him! He is only a cameo for this!" snapped Mr. Boss in annoyance.

"Whatever." scoffed Jack rolling his eyes behind his mask before he released the cockroach wizard, resulting in Carl falling to the table groaning while finally breathing. "So how about that hole? Are we going to plug it up or what?"

"We'd do that tomorrow." said an officer named Kevin 11, hoping that this doesn't get him Force Choke by the Sith. "If price is no object."

"Uhhhhhh..."

"We'll get estimates."

"Estimates, yeah. Right." said Jack with a nod.

Author's note  
Not bad for a first chapter! I hope you folks like this. See if you could spot any references in this story so far. Also, the Toon Wars title (in the opening credits anyway) belongs to Wormtail96 so I hope he doesn't mind.

Also, if anyone question why I use SpongeBob as R2-D2 (the one from the Family Guy parody), let's say some people accuse him of being gay and because there's something called minor differences.

As for Timmy Turner for Obi-Wan, well, the prologue and epilogue are based on my story 'Meet The Fentons' right? Timmy is Lewis with Darry is Wilbur, right? Well, I think I recall seeing some Lewis/Wilbur fics somewhere. If not, eh.


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Odd Jedi Master

Author's note  
All right, it's time to kick some ass! In other words, I have return to work on this parody of a parody of a parody (thanks for the suggestion, PLC The CD). Before we continued this, time to answer the reviews.

Phillip Clark: Hmmmm...I guess I shoulda pointed that out. Oh well, at least you did that for me, old pal.

Essteka: Well, not sure how to do the cutaway gags since there's barely any in the special. Perhaps if you suggest them in the reviews, I can use them. And yeah, I know about that parody of Empire V. I am excited already. I already got two characters for the Boba Fett and Lando parodies all line up (one of them will be mentioned in this chapter).

No Limit 5: Well, you're seeing it now. (lol) Just a joke! Seriously though, have some fun. Making parodies of parodies are cool! I did the same for the Mel Brooks ones if I do recall.

Wormtail96: Did you get my PM?

airnaruto45: Nah, I think some narrow-minded assholes hated America for another good reason. Maybe there's the one being Jackasses.

And now, on with the show. Yeah, I know SpongeBob isn't gay, but his actions can be questionable at times.

**Chapter 2: A Very Odd Jedi Master**

Out in the desert where the robots' space pod have crash landed, the Stormtroopers are there investigating. So far, traces of Bender and SpongeBob being there has obviously been found.

"I knew we shouldn't let that bastard Paul be in charge of who to frigging shoot at! There is something in the pod. There are tracks going in that direction!" said a trooper named Jimmy Negatron (Jimmy's evil self from the _Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron_ video games).

"Sir, look!" exclaimed another one named Mammoth (from _Teen Titans_) eagerly as he hold up some robot parts he found in the desert, "Droids!"

"Look, a penny!" said another trooper named Joker (from _Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker_) laughing madly as he hold up a penny he just found.

Jimmy Negatron's response? He fired a blast from his neutron ray, turning the Joker into particles.

"Dumbass clown." groaned Jimmy Negatron as the troops kept on looking.

--

The vehicle where the cloaked figures are riding has decided to make a stop at a local farm so they could sell the stuff they have st...I mean found. A couple nearby are there looking on.

"What do you suppose the Jawas are selling this time?" Chuckie asked his wife Angelica in curiosity.

"Probably some damn stuff they stole." scoffed Angelica, rolling her eyes as she and her husband leave the scene.

The ramp came out of the vehicle so that the Jawas, robots, etc. can come out. SpongeBob is among them. With them as well as Bender, who got grabbed by the Jawas because they did so while he was drunk. The bastard.

Bender, as he leaves the vehicle, turns to look back into the transport as he said, "Hey, thanks for the great cyborg sex, Cyborg Kimi!"

Cyborg Kimi (a cyborg version of Kimi Watanabe Finster) smiles warmly as the monitor on the robot part of her chest shows a beating heart. The girl waves to Bender as she said, "If things don't well here, you know where to find me!"

SpongeBob frowns as Bender come up to him. In disgust, the sponge said, "I'm disgusted. I thought I was your lover! How could you?!"

"Hey, bite my metal shiny ass, gaytard! I am bi, baby! I can screw any girl and guy I want!" laughed Bender madly.

The robots come up in a line as ordered by a Jawa as the head farmer walk up to them. Well, walk is too strong a word. More like he 'rolled' up there since the fatass is in his couch that rolls, the yellow bald headed white shirt wearing man is too lazy to even stand up.

"Okay, let me see what you guys have so I can make the robots do all my chores and I just sit in front of the TV all day." said Homer Simpson looking over the robots.

One of the Jawas begins to get dizzy as he removes his hood. The Jawa named Yang the Rabbit is sweating a bit. It is damn hot under that hood!

"Son of a bitch! Mexico must be the hottest planet ever! I could barely breaths in this hood!" said Yang with a groan. He then held up a paw showing a bracelet around his wrist. "If I pass out for some reason, I am wearing a life-call bracelet that has my insurance information. Just ignore the tattoo on my ass. Seriously, Donkey Kong was a great game in the 80s!"

In a hut on the farm, a figure came out. It is a 14 year old boy with green eyes, black hair with white streak in middle, wears red & white baseball cap, dark gray shirt with green collar, rims on sleeves, and stripe in middle, sea green jacket with orange rims on long sleeves and pockets, blue jeans, and black & white sneakers. His name is Darrel 'Darry' Fenton.

As the boy headed to where the robots are at so he can just pick some out and get it over with, a voice yelled out from the crater part of the farm, "Darrel?"

The kid groans in annoyance as he recognized the voice. Darry headed to the crater where three cats are at. One of them is an orange male tomcat with peach around his bottom hands, feet, and partially his face. He wears a white button up shirt, a dark green vest, and green pants. His name is Danny Cat.

The second cat is a female white cat with peach on her face along with amber eyes. She wears a brown button-up shirt and a red skirt. Her name is Sawyer Cat, Danny's wife.

The last cat is a little orange and cute kitten. His name is Oliver, Danny and Sawyer's son.

"Darrel," The group looks into the crater where a tall, yellow-skinned woman with a tall stack of blue hair is looking up at them. Her name is Marge Simpson.

"What the hell do you want, Aunt Marge?" asked Darry in annoyance.

"Whatever you do, make sure Uncle Homer doesn't let you know that Jack Spicer is your father." said Marge sternly.

"Damn it, Aunt Marge, when the hell are you two going to let me leave this hellhole and join the goddamn rebellion like my other friends?!" yelled Darry in annoyance.

"Darry, please! Not in front of Oliver!" protested Sawyer, covering her son's ears.

"Unfortunately, this is a PG-13 fic, Sawyer. Its inevitable." said Danny worried.

"Stop your bitching and drink your expired chocolate milk, all of you. The same goes for your pussies." said Marge rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I wish you just call us cats instead of pussies!"

"Wait until I get out of here! I am going to join the rebellion and I'd like for you to even try to stop me!" snapped Darry angrily.

"Over my dead corpse, you little bastard!" snapped Marge angrily.

"Hey, shut up with the noise!" yelled a ninja named Naruto as he peeks out of a window from a nearby building. Oh yes, did I mention that this farm has neighbors?

"Hey, shut up with the shut up, you ninja ass!" snapped Sasuke as he pops out of another window.

"You both shut the hell up! Now I can't shut up thanks to you assholes!" snapped Edward Elric peeking out of his window now.

"How about you shut up, short ass?!" yelled Seto Kaiba peeking out of his window.

"Who are you calling short ass?!"

"Why don't I make you both shut up?!" yelled Daffy Duck in annoyance peeking out of his window.

"You dumbasses should all shut up!" exclaimed Sly Cooper as he came out of his window.

"Son of a monkey bastard! I just poke out my head! Cool!" laughed Kid Muscle madly as he peeks out his window now.

--

Later that day, Darry, Danny, Sawyer, and Oliver came out of a hut so they could watch the two suns set in the distance from the side of the crater. As they do, it seems like music is being played somewhere.

"Darry, are you going to be all right, sweetie?" Sawyer asked the boy in concern.

Darry looks at the suns and sighs in annoyance as he said, "Hell no, I am not. I hate this place. You guys are the only ones keeping me from killing myself. One of these days I am going to get off this godforsaken rock and fight the Empire."

"Well, even if you could do that, what about us? We would miss you." said Danny gently and worried.

"Yeah, and don't forget Kaylee, your sister. She's coming home tomorrow night." said Oliver in agreement.

"Yeah...but still." said Darry with a sigh.

Danny pauses, then looks at the camera proudly while saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra!"

Sure enough nearby, the said conductor and his orchestra are playing the song you folks are listening to right now. You got to admit, it sounds pretty great, to say the least.

Once they are finished, Sawyer smiles as she said, "Wow. That is neat."

"Oh, oh, do that theme song to _Disney's House of Mouse_!" exclaimed Oliver eagerly.

The band then do the theme song just like the kitten requested. Let's say all you fans of that show should be proud.

--

Since this parody of a parody is parodying the actual movie, it's obvious that Bender and SpongeBob got sold to Darry's family. In fact, they are in another hut right now being clean.

"Oh yes. Damn! This hits the spot! Bender really wants this!" exclaimed Bender eagerly as he is lowered right into the oil bath. With a pause, he said, "Hey, you think that Asian robot I screwed back at the vehicle is clean, right? I don't want to find out that I have frigging AIDS!"

"Oh relax. I don't think we would get close to that in this parody." assured Danny while Sawyer and Oliver help him clean up the hut a bit.

Nearby, Darry is doing his best to make SpongeBob presentable. As he does, the boy frowns as he snapped, "Man, I wish Kaylee would get home sooner. It's not fair that I have to do all this crap while she is off at some friend's house."

"Hey, I wonder what this is." said Oliver curiously as he spotted something on SpongeBob reaching over.

"Wait, don't touch..." SpongeBob begins to protest.

But it's too late as Oliver has touch a button activating a compartment that shows a camera. The thing soon projects a hologram, a crappy one at that, of a familiar princess.

"Help me, Timmy Turner. You're my only hope." said the hologram of June. The thing went static before it repeats the same message again. Darry and the cats look surprised.

"Is it just me or does that girl sounds like she is in trouble?" asked Danny worried.

"Obviously. With a message like that, it's no doubt." said his wife in agreement.

"Wow. She looks hot." said Darry in amazement looking at the hologram of June repeating itself. "Man, I wish I could have some time with her."

"No offense but I think the woman in the hologram is old enough to be your mom." said Oliver looking doubtful.

"Hey, is there anything else to this message? Let me see..."

Darry messed with the controls on SpongeBob making the sponge very uncomfortable (only Bender is allowed to mess with him!). Suddenly another image shows up, this time it is a bunch of flailing droids.

A voice yelled out in the image, "Intergalactic Proton Powered Electrical Tentacle Advertising Droids! Intergalactic Proton Powered Electrical Tentacle Advertising Droids! Intergalactic Proton Powered Electrical Tentacle Advertising Droids!" Suddenly the source of the voice, a boy named Numbuh 2, appears looking excited. "Hey, I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan AKA Numbuh 2 of Numbuh 2's Intergalactic Proton Powered Electrical Tentacle Advertising Droids and some other stuff not worth a damn! Due to a gargyle subspace transmission and because no one in the All-Stars story wants them, I am overstocked on Intergalactic Proton Powered Electrical Tentacle Advertising Droids and I want to pass the savings onto yooooou!"

Once the image disappeared, Darry was in deep thought. It isn't about the advertisement. No, it's about June's message he saw before that.

"Hmmm...the girl said Timmy Turner...I wonder. Does she mean...Old Timmy Turner?" asked Darry puzzled.

"That's crazy. What kind of person would be in hiding and not bother changing his first and last name?" asked Sawyer in dismissal.

Darry pause then shrug, getting up to leave as he said, "Well, time for me to go out and shoot some womb rats in my T-16."

"Oh my god, you shoot small animals for the hell of it?!" exclaimed Bender in shock as the boy is heading to the exit while passing him. "I mean, I don't mind because I do crap like that all the time, but that's sound of you being a sick serial killer, asshole."

"Hey, there are only two suns and barely any women on this goddamn planet! What the hell am I suppose to do?!" exclaimed Darry angrily.

"Bite my metal shiny ass!"

--

The next day, Darry and the cats were up fixing a machine that needs to be fixed. Just then, a concerned Bender run out of the hut.

"Hey, don't look now, but the gay sponge made a run for it." said Bender quickly.

"Huh?!" exclaimed the four in shock.

"Yeah, SpongeBob decided to run out in the middle of the night. Better find him before some perverts screw his ass before I could.

"Aw, damn it." snapped Darry angrily as he threw a wrench down to the ground in annoyance. "What's the Mysterious Menace is that guy's problem?!"

"You think we should go find him?" asked Oliver worried. SpongeBob was his new friend and he doesn't want to see him get hurt.

"Come on." said Danny as the group goes to Darry's T-16.

--

The group later goes out in the desert in the T-16 looking for the runaway sponge droid.

"All right if I turn on the radio to see if there's anything interesting on this sucky planet?" asked Bender.

"Go ahead. We only get one station though." said Sawyer.

Bender turns on the radio. Sure enough, Sawyer was right as the robot only managed to get one station.

"Hey, this is VLYB, the all-talk radio of Mexico which is so goddamn poor that this is the only station it gets. My name is Julayla Beryl who is only doing this because I let JusSonic in my own parody." said the announcer Julayla. "Man, the liberal galactic media are at it again. I don't know what's on those idiots' minds but they made some claims that Pluto, not the dog, is melting! That's frigging dumb if you ask me, trying to get us to stop making fan-fictions. Oh, as if that isn't enough to piss you all off, there are reports that the Keyblade holder Sora has became the chief administrator of the Smash Bros. mining facility." The girl's tone of voice became sarcastic for the moment. "Oh, I wonder how he got that job." Her voice went normal as Julayla continued, "I know how. Affirmative 'action', that's how, and it's because of his marriage to the leader of Smash Bros.' daughter Kairi who got the Princess of Heart-ish disease, which transform the girl into another Princess of Heart at random like Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine. She keep on doing it even when Kairi turns back to normal, with her memories changing a lot, except for that of her one true love! Jesus, Sora is one lucky guy to have seven girls in one body!"

"Why do I have the feeling we are going to see that guy some day?" asked Danny puzzled.

"Oh, and the time is 8:50."

--

SpongeBob sighs as he walks through the desert. He got to find Timmy Turner before it's too late. He got to. Just then he stops as a familiar ship stops nearby allowing five familiar figures to come out and approach him.

"There you are. What the hell are you doing out here, SpongeBob?" asked Darry in annoyance.

"Yeah, don't you know how dangerous it is?" said Oliver in agreement.

SpongeBob made some beeping noises that made Bender yelp in alarm as the latter looks around saying, "Oh crap! SpongeBob said that there's a bunch of creatures coming from the southeast!"

However SpongeBob pulls out a sucker that is his mouth as he snapped, "I did not! I say there are no bubbles on this planet! No bubbles! How am I suppose to live with no bubbles?!"

--

Getting the binoculars of his ship, Darry climbs up a cliff side along with the others to scan the area. The boy hopes that what Bender thought SpongeBob has said are not what he thought they are.

"Okay...I see some sand people tracks." said Darry seeing some tracks through his binoculars. "No sand people though."

"Hold it. I see something!" said Danny pointing to something coming into the area the group is scanning.

"Oh yeah. Its sand people all right." said Sawyer seeing it. "There's one of them now."

Suddenly a figure jump in front of them blocking Darry's binocular view. The group gasp as the sand person, a retarded giant (Captain Hero's son from _Drawn Together_), yell out, "Duh! Me like kitties and little toys!"

The group didn't get too far as the retarded giant knock them down quickly, knocking most of them unconscious.

"Uhhhh...poor kitties and toys go brokey! Me fix!" yelled the retarded giant. Suddenly he hears a noise causing him to turn. The retarded giant saw a cloaked figure coming his way, making a whistling noise. Though it's obvious no dumbass would fall for that one, the retarded giant yelp as he runs away destroying anything in his path while yelling, "AHHHH! CLOAK MONSTER! CLOAK MONSTER!!"

Once the retarded giant is gone, the figure came to Darry and placed a hand on his forehead to see if he's okay. SpongeBob, the only one not knocked unconscious, looks concerned as he said, "Hey, who the hell are you?!"

The figure looks up and removed his cloaked clothing. He is revealed to be a man with brown hair, blue eyes and two buck teeth. He wore a pink hat, a pink T-shirt, blue pants and shoes. His name is Timmy Turner, the Jedi SpongeBob was sent to find.

"One lucky son of a bitch, sponge." said Timmy with a grin.

That made SpongeBob uneasy for some reason.

--

Once Timmy has wake Darry and the others up, he escorted the whole group to his home nearby, safe from the sand people and the retarded giant.

As the group sat in a couch near a table, Timmy sat in a chair on the other side of it giving a warm smile to Darry while saying, "So tell me, Dar, what brings your sexy arms out here?"

Darry is not sure what to be confused about. SpongeBob's reason for coming here or the sudden advances of the hermit.

"Well, uh...SpongeBob got a message for ya. Go ahead, gay sponge." said Darry to the robot with a nod.

"Okay, but we got to start talking about the gay stuff." said SpongeBob in annoyance as he made the projector come out.

Soon the hologram of June appeared once more as the message begins, this time differently from when Darry was playing it. The hologram said, "Hey General Turner, I know many years ago you served my father and my Ah-Mah in the X-Clone Wars. And while this is asking for much, we need your help again. May as well since you owe us after what you pull back on planet All-Stars..."

The message for some reason made Timmy nervous as he pushed a fast forward button on SpongeBob's camera fast forwarding the message a bit. He managed to stop the message at one point.

"...and yeah, we know we have to pay you a lot to keep those kids' families quiet so we won't get goddamn screwed, but..." June's message continued.

Timmy quickly fast forwarded the message again. The Jedi chuckled nervously at the others looking at him in suspicion as he said, "Oh, nothing to worry about. Just some magistical crap and so forth. I'd deal with that later. Heh heh."

"Uh huh." said Sawyer rolling her eyes.

The Jedi stop the message at one part as June's message now said, "...worser than Princess Sally on a bad hair day. Anyway, I am hoping you can help us by getting the plans for the Cancel Weapon to my dad on All-Stars. SpongeBob has them in himself as of right now. Help me, Timmy Turner. You're my only hope." The princess then kneels as she said, "All right, so what button do I click again?"

Obviously SpongeBob didn't stop the message as he thought he did as the hologram disappear, meaning that the message has stop.

"I wonder who that girl is." said Oliver in amazement.

"How the hell should I know?" asked Bender with a shrug. "I stop giving a crap after the last damn stuff me and SpongeBob went through."

Timmy pauses to think about the message then he said to Darry, "All right, all of you better learn the ways of the Force if you are to come with me to All-Stars."

"Wait, what? Since when are we in on this?" asked Sawyer confused.

"The Force? What is that?" asked Darry puzzled.

"Come on! You have lived on Mexico for years and don't know what the Force is?" asked Danny in disbelief.

"Give me a goddamn break, Danny! I have live with a fatass of an uncle and a nag of an aunt for years!"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi Knight his or her power. It surrounds us and penetrates us." Timmy explained, giving out a warm sigh while doing so. With a pause, the Jedi goes to a trunk nearby and opens it, taking out some lightsabers. "Check these babies out!"

The group, minus Oliver since he's too damn young to use a lightsaber yet, takes the lightsaber and turns them on, much to their amazement.

"Cool!" said Darry in amazement at his own lightsaber.

"So this is a lightsaber, right?" asked Sawyer in awe looking at her own lightsaber.

"Yep! Every one in the neighborhood got one!" said Timmy eagerly.

--

At a hut, a farmer named Nelson Muntz was sitting in a chair lazily. A lightsaber is hanging nearby being used as a bug zapper, killing off some bugs. Just then, a short pterodactyl named Petrie flew too close to the thing and got zap big time, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey, why you hang that thing up for? It's so nice and mind-controlling!" whined an ash-covered Petrie looking up from where he's at on the ground.

"Ha ha!" laughed Nelson pointing at Petrie's misfortune to the boy's amusement.

--

Once Darry turns his lightsaber off, Timmy looks concerned for some reason.

"Hey, I just realize something. The Empire would probably come looking for these robots." said Timmy grimly.

"Wait, what makes you certain that the Empire would be looking for them?" asked Danny puzzled.

"Well, damn it. Isn't it obvious?! They wouldn't be here on a poor, goddamn planet for no good reason! Plus, I'm a Jedi, lameass!"

"Wait, wait. What if they run into the Jawas my family got the robots from? If they do and kill them, the Empire may find out who Bender and SpongeBob got sold to, and that would lead them..." Darry's eyes widen in horror as he finish, "home..."

Darry suddenly makes a run for the exit. He got to get back home before it's too late and before his sister does!

"Hey, it's too dangerous! Dary!" protested Timmy in horror. However once he sees that the boy is gone, the Jedi groans as he said, "Get your halfa ghost ass back here."

--

Darry has driven his ship all the way across the desert trying to get back to the farm in the nick of time, hoping that he is not too late. However, upon arrival, he sees that he is too late as smoke is all over the place.

"Aunt Marge! Uncle Homer? Where are you?!" exclaimed Darry in shock as he got out of his ship and begin searching. He looks all over the place and stops as a cover leading to the shelter open up, letting someone get out.

To the boy's relief, it's someone he knows very well. This someone is a 12 year old girl with long black hair with pink braided strand, dark green eyes, wears light green silk shirt with pink collar and rims on sleeves, dragonfly symbol at right, purple pants, and brown shoes, and brown wristband on left wrist with purple gems. Her name is Kaylee Fenton, Darry's sister.

"Dar, thank god you're all right." said Kaylee as she runs over to hug her brother. "I came home a while ago and saw the whole place like this! I assumed you went into the shelter and look in there."

"But where's..." Darry then gasp in shock as he saw something that made Kaylee turn, horrified as she knows already. There are two burned corpses on the ground. The boy didn't need to get closer to know who they are, "God! Uncle Homer and Aunt Marge!"

The boy then sees something that made him gasp once more as he yelled, "John Williams!"

Sure enough, the conductor and his orchestra didn't make it through the attack by the Empire as they, along with the instruments, are broken and destroyed.

"Great. This is terrible. Its awful." groaned Darry sadly.

"What, that the Empire has killed the only two people, besides me, Danny, Sawyer, and Oliver, in your life and that there's nothing for either of us here now that this happen?" Kaylee asked her brother.

"No, worst. We got to do the rest of this movie with Richard Dreyfuss."

Sure enough, Richard Dreyfuss (as his Mr. Holland character) was composing one of the songs from the movie he was in as the band plays. In annoyance, Darry gets his lightsaber out and cut the guy's head off.

"Darry!" yelled Kaylee in annoyance.

"Hey, I hate _Krippendorf's Tribe_!" protested the boy innocently.

Author's note  
Not good! The Empire has killed Darry and Kaylee's aunt, uncle, and John Williams! And other stuff happened. See if you can catch the references in this one. Oh, and I apologized for any fans of Richard Dreyfuss, Petrie the pterodactyl, etc. reading this. And I'm sorry if I offend any Timmy Turner fans with the gay stuff and any Mexicans living out here, but remember, this is only a parody so don't take this fic seriously.

More to come, so read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Halfa Captain

Author's note  
So far, so frigging cool ass reviews! dannyfangirl, I think I know where to use SpongeTron and will try to use Darry's catchphrases but not too often on the latter. I will have to think on that one. As for No Limit 's suggestion, I was trying to use another conductor other than the one Jules used for her parody of a parody of a movie and Danny Elfman. Also, I will use a cutaway gag in here. Try to see where it is.

**Chapter 3: A Halfa Captain**

With Homer and Marge now dead, there is no reason for Darry, Kaylee, and the cats to stay at the farm anymore (plus, they need to move the damn plot along). The kids came back to the others (right after getting rid of Richard Dreyfuss's body and finding the soundtrack from the movie to use) and soon are on their way to somewhere.

Soon the T-16 came to a stop on a cliff where the group got out and take a look at the view. In the distance lies a town down below.

"There it is, the spaceport of Springfield, whatever." said Timmy with a nod. "One of the best places for scum and villainy ever. In other words, it sucks badly."

"My friend Cream the Rabbit lives here." SpongeBob said as he looks out at Springifeld.

"Oh, she is single?" asked Bender eagerly.

"1, she's a kid and 2, she's a lesbian rabbit who is into some girl named Lilo."

--

The T-16 zooms right into the most terrible and hard ass place in Mexico. They need a ride to All-Stars and there is only one place to find it.

At the club called 'JusSonic's House of Hardasses', people, creature, dumbasses, etc. are in a line waiting to get in. The heroes themselves just entered the line as Darry noticed something that concerns him.

"Aw come on. I just realized something. How are we going to get in there? Most of us don't have hot ass babes with us." said Darry with a frown. "With these kinds of clubs, you got to have hot ass babes to get in easily. Did you ever notice that?"

"Uh, no. Not really." said Timmy sheepishly and blushing. The Jedi couldn't tear his eyes on Darry's ass.

"Come on! What do you think we are, oh mischief trouble making one?" Kaylee asked her brother in annoyance referring to herself and Sawyer.

"No offense, but you and Sawyer aren't listed." said Darry.

Soon it is the group's turn as they approached the entrance that is being guarded by a demon cat named Red.

"Get lost, damned fools!" snarled Red evilly. "There is a private party tonight and I don't see any hot ass babes with you. Only lame asses."

"Hey!" yelled Kaylee and Sawyer in annoyance. They don't like the tone of that guy's voice at all.

Calmly, Timmy hold up a hand and waves it in front of Red while saying, "I am a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You are a friend of Sonic the Hedgehog." said Red who suddenly finds himself in a trance.

"You saw me here last week. I am one cool ass dude."

"I saw you here last week. You are one cool ass dude."

"Move along." said Timmy with a smirk. His Jedi mind trick is working very well on this dumbas.

"Move along. Move along." said Red motioning the group to go inside which they did.

--

The club itself houses some of the most terrible, disgusting, cheesy ass criminals, bounty hunters, thieves, killers, thieves, escaped criminals, thieves, lame ass comedians, thieves, smugglers, and did I mentioned thieves, known everywhere. If one wants to find a pilot (and live to tell about it), this is the place.

Most of Darry's group came in (Bender and SpongeBob were tossed out since the place has a 'no droids or I'd screw your ass' policy) and look around. As a band played, what I mention above do whatever they want like eating, drinking, having sex, killing, steal, and vomit. The heroes walk by passing Chaos Zero (Sonic X) drinking from the bar with Cosmo (Sonic X) while another alien talk with a pirate named Hector Barbossa.

"Oliver, honey, stay close. This place can be rough." said Sawyer keeping Oliver close to her at all times.

"This place looks great. You think we could use this for one of our movies?" asked Danny eagerly.

"Hey, focus everyone! We have to find a pilot!" said Timmy reminding the group why they are here.

"Excuse me? You are looking for a pilot?" Timmy turned and sees two fairies floating nearby. One of them is a green haired fairy with similar hair style to Timmy with matching eyes. He wears a gold crown, wings, a white button-up shirt, black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

The other fairy has pink hair with a swirl on the front with matching eyes. She wears red lipstick, a yellow short sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

All together, they are FAIRY GODPARENTS!

"Hey, don't use that psychoass Crocker's catchphrase, narrator." Timmy snapped at the narrator for the moment before he turns to the fairies, "Yeah, I'm looking for a pilot."

"Hey Timmy!" said Cosmo waving to the Jedi happily.

"Cosmo, you dumbass! We don't know him in this parody of a parody!" said Wanda to her husband in annoyance.

"The author's spoofing a spoof? He must be running outta ideas! And I don't know Timmy?! Then who the hell did I sleep with last night?!"

"Listen, how about we sit down so we can talk." said Timmy as he and the fairies go to the table so that the Jedi will hear what they want to say to him. The cats decided to join him there to get away from the psychopaths.

Bored, Darry goes to a bar so he could get himself a drink, which is easier as there is no gay ass age limit on planet Mexico. As the bartender hands him a drink, the boy yelps as he got shoved. Darry turns and sees a New Turogian growling at him. The boy groans as he turns back to the part trying to ignore this trog. However, someone taps him on the shoulder pissing Darry off as he turns to see a girl looking at him.

"Hey, he doesn't like you, stupidhead!" snapped the girl in annoyance.

"Well, sorry!" said Darry rolling his eyes. He turns his attention back to the bar but the girl grabs him and turns Darry towards her and Stitch again.

"Hell, I don't like you either!"

"Chillax, bitch! You two don't even know me!"

The girl pauses then shrugs as she said, "You know what? Fair enough. My name is Lilo Pelekai and this is my sexy lover Stitch from New Turo which is near the planet Pluto."

"Naga. What kind of dumbass would name a cold planet after a dog?" scoffed Stitch in annoyance. "They should call it 'cold hell'!"

"Settle down, lover, and I'd screw your ass later on...right after Cream."

"Naga. Meega after the band."

At the stage nearby, Monroe and the magical creatures have finish up another song as the dog himself say, "Aye, we're the band! Who wants another request for a song?" The dog then moves his lips and makes it looks like someone was shouting out a request. "Play that bastard ass song again!" Monroe then said normally, "Aye! The same song!"

With that, the band plays the song once more.

--

While wondering through Springfield waiting for Darry and the others to finish up their business in the club, Bender and SpongeBob run into a robot outside a house. He looks like SpongeBob but has a Krusty Krab like hat with the '1' number on it and has weapons and gadgets like giant electrical plugs called "Robo Chargers", hologram projectors, beamsword, and laser guns. He is like SpongeBob, but has a brain of a super computer and has weapons and often salutes. His name is SpongeTron.

Upon seeing SpongeBob, SpongeTron screams like a bitch as he exclaimed, "Oh! It's the Creator!" He then bows to SpongeBob and kisses his feet.

"Oh...I'm liking this guy already. He likes me!" said SpongeBob smiling warmly at the young robot.

"Then how about you marry him?" Bender joked at SpongeBob. Just then the robot looks up and yelps, "Aw, crap! Storm Troopers! In this building quick, you gay sponges!"

Grabbing SpongeTron, Bender and SpongeBob runs into the building and closes the door, locking it just as the troopers known as Yuck the Rabbit and Belladonna came by, checking houses in search of the robots they are looking for. Yuck tried to open a door of the same building the said robots went into, only to find it lock.

"This door is locked. Come on, let's move on." said Yuck about to do so.

"Hold on. Aren't you going to check this door? What if they are behind this one?" Belladonna suggested looking at the door.

"Hello, bitch! I said it's locked! Why the hell should I bother?!"

"Have it occurred in that gay ass brain of yours that you should try knocking?"

Yuck rolls his eyes and knock on the door anyway. Once he did that, he waited for a respond. None came.

"Hello?" Yuck called out. He paused then smirks evilly, coming up with an idea, as he said slyly, "Well then I guess whoever is a stubborn bastard not answering his door will not want this giant check from the Krusty Krab."

"Krusty Krab?! Open up!" said SpongeBob and SpongeTron's voices excited from behind the door.

"No! Shut up, you gay sponge and adopted gay sponge!" snapped Bender's voice in annoyance.

"Bender, come on! We are not gay!" protested SpongeBob's voice angrily.

"You two are gay and are in the closet. And I mean it literally. This door we went into is a goddamn closet!"

"You are in the closet!" protested SpongeTron's voice.

"Bite my metal shiny ass! Now shut up!" snapped Bender's voice as the robots went quiet.

Hey, did you hear that?" asked Yuck confused.

"I heard voices of a metal shiny ass robot and two gay sponges, then they stop. I think it's best to say that no one is in there." said Belladonna with a shrug. She and Yuck then move on leaving the robots in the closet.

--

Back at the club, the fairies take Darry's group to a booth where three figures are waiting for them. One of them is a man that is 35 years old, tall with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt rolled in sleeves, glasses, and blue pants. He has a robotic arm on his left.

The second one is a muscle-bound king koopa type of creature who was about six to seven feet tall, had sharp teeth, with yellowish-orange scale-like skin, and a big green shell with orangish yellow spikes on his back. The top of his head was green and he had a tan-colored snout. He also had two small yellow horns on top of his head and some big claws on the ends of his hands and feet. He also had scraggly red hair, baggy red eyebrows, death red eyes, a spiked collar, spiked wristbands, spiked shoulder bands and some sort of shell pad on the front of his body.

The last figure is a girl that has long red hair with blue eyes. She wears a blue headband, red lipstick, black shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Hello there, handsome guy who seems familiar to me. Cosmo and Wanda brought me here saying that you can help me, my handsome friend, his friends, and myself get to the planet All-Stars. I am willing to pay your price." said Timmy with a smile.

"Well, in that case, you come to the right guy. My name is Danny Fenton AKA the halfa Danny Phantom, captain of the Millennium Phantom and the guy who gets more than one girl in the other series Harrison Ford was in." said the captain, revealed to be Danny, proudly.

"'Danny Fenton'? My last name is Fenton as well!" said Darry in shock.

"No relation. Seriously, kid, no relation! Anyway, the koopa is my co-pilot Bowser and the girl is my sister Jazz."

"Hey. My last name is Fenton too, though no relation as well." said Jazz waving to the group.

"Is your ship really fast?" asked Oliver hopefully.

"Are you frigging kidding me, kid? This is the Millennium Falcon we're talking about here! It made the Bullcrap Run in less than 12 parsecs!" laughed Danny with a smile.

"Wait, isn't a parsec a unit of distance, not time?" asked Kaylee puzzled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't ruin the moment, kid, okay? Hey Bowser, Jazz, Cosmo, Wanda, take these guys to the ship and get it ready!"

Bowser made a growl like a certain hairy ass wookie we know. Suddenly he spits into a nearby a sink. The koopa was gurgling water the whole goddamn time! With a smirk, Bowser said clearly, "Always gargle before a takeoff! Screw you, Fozzie Bear!"

"Let's go. Cosmo, take that thing out of your nose." said Wanda noticing Cosmo sticking his wand up his nose.

"Where else should I put it? My ass?" asked Cosmo confused.

"Come on." said Jazz as she and Bowser got out of the booth and leaves to take the crew to where the Millennium Phantom is at.

Just before Danny could get out and leave himself, some moron looking teenager appears and stops the halfa, keeping him in his seat.

"And where do you think you're taking your big ass, Fenton who is not related to the other one in this movie?!" remarked the teenager evilly as he sat in the same chair Darry was sitting in before.

"Oh, Terrence. Hey. I was about to see your boss Davy Jones and tell him..." Danny was saying until Terrence cut him off.

"Screw that! Davy has no time for you asshole!" Terrence then looks concerned as he said, "Then again, who knows what that pirate has time for nowadays? I mean, he is wrapped up in that gay ass organ and music box of his all the time? It makes him distant, now that I mention it." Suddenly without warning, Danny gets a blaster out and fire at Terrence, hitting him right in the center making the asshole yelp, "Aw, goddamn it! He sticks to the original!"

Terrence fell to the table dead. Danny smirks as he gets up while saying, "Always stick to the classics, I always say."

--

Jazz and the fairies bring Darry's group (picking up the robots along the way) to where the Millennium Phantom is parked at. Danny is already there getting the ship, which looks more like a RV than a ship, ready.

"So what do you think? Cool, huh?" asked Danny eagerly.

"What a piece of crap! And it looks like a goddamn van" scoffed Kaylee in annoyance. The girl frowns as she continued, "Geez, I must be picking up Dar's language."

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the kind words. Did I mention that this thing used to belong to my parents who got killed the same time I became a halfa? How do you feel now?"

--

(Flashback)

Jack Fenton, Danny's father, was messing around with his ghost portal while his wife Maddie was fixing.

"Hey Maddie! What the hell does this button do?" asked Jack as he reaches for a button nearby just as Danny, in a suit that has the DP initials on it, came over curiously.

"Jack, no!" gasped Maddie as she runs over to stop him. Unfortunately, it's too late as Jack push the button causing him, Maddie, and Danny to get zapped by a flash. Once the flash is gone, Jack and Maddie are cover in ash as the woman snapped sarcastically, "Thanks a lot, dumbass!"

The two parents fell to the ground dead as Danny, not killed by the blast fortunately, find himself turned into a halfa just as Jazz came in, looking shock at the sight she is seeing.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Jazz in shock. Now she's an orphan, along with Danny, and, being the oldest, she got to pay the goddamn bills. This sucks!

(Flashback ends)

--

Back in the present, Darry said in amazement, "Wicked gnarly dude!"

"It will make a .5 passed lightspeed faster than you can take a crap." said Danny with a smirk. "I can show you around if you like since no one is trying to stop the ship or trying to frigging killed us."

Unfortunately, the halfa has spoken too soon as Yuck, a mutant named Pyro, a Nobody named Luxord, Mammoth, Jimmy Negatron, and Belladonna rush into the room with Yuck yelling, "Stop that ship! Frigging kill them!"

Soon the others fired at the group making Danny yelp, "Damn it to hell! Well, I can't show you around! Get in the ship, now!"

As the others run into the Millennium Phantom, Danny gets his blaster out and open fire on the men dodging the enemy fire. Once he is certain that everyone is inside the ship, the halfa runs into the RV. The RV then begins to lift up from the place it is at and takes off into space much to the surprise of the troopers noticing its departure.

In space, the pilots of the Millennium Phantom are at the controls trying to get away from the goddamn empire. Danny sees something on the monitor nearby.

"Damn it, we got Imperial Cruisers on our tail!" said Danny in concern.

"Oh, will you see the guy on the left?" said Cosmo in annoyance looking at the monitor. "Hey moron! Get off your damn cell phone! You are driving!"

The Imperial Cruisers, who have been chasing the RV, chases them trying to capture them without screwing up. In the Millennium Phantom itself, Darry, Kaylee, and Timmy runs up to the front as a small alarm go off.

"What the hell is that?" asked Darry puzzled.

"We're getting chased by goddamn Imperials, what do you think?!" snapped Kaylee at her brother angrily.

"Well, when we get into hyperspace, we should be safe. Until then, I know a few maneuvers. We will lose them." said Danny in determination as he begins to move his ship to do so. He managed to dodge the enemy ships' fire as he does his thing.

"Wait, that is your maneuver? All you did is move slightly to the left, jackass!"

"Oh come on, we are not in the same place like before, right? That should confuse them, right?"

"Aw come on! You didn't do crap at all!" snapped Darry rolling his eyes in annoyance. "All you did is listed lazily to the left. Those psychopaths will keep up alright!"

--

"Hey, where the hell did they go?!" exclaimed Krusha confused as he looks out the window into space on one of the attacking ships.

"Son of a bitch, there they are, listing lazily to the left, left damn it! Go to the left!" yelled Paul angrily pointing out the window.

"Jesus! This guy knows some maneuvers!"

--

Back in the RV, it's time to go into hyperspace as the crew mess with the controls a bit.

"Okay, strap yourselves in, everyone. I am going to make the jump to lightspeed!" said Danny while tapping a control.

"Uh...did he say 'strap in' or 'strap on'?" asked Timmy confused.

"Trust me. Strap on is definitely the best." said Kaylee with a nod.

As the others strap on, Danny pulls a lever sending the whole ship in lightspeed, getting away from the Imperial cruisers. They are safe, for now.

In lightspeed, Jazz looks out the window and frowns as she said, "I don't know why but hyperspace always looks so freaky."

Sure enough, we look outside the window of the ship as it goes into hyperspace. If one couldn't know any better, they woulda seen Shadow the Hedgehog using Chaos Control in hyperspace...

--

Two of the TIE fighters fly by the Cancel Weapon while another bumps around with a bass beat and mixed colors, like a punk ass rapper.

In the space station itself, Jack and Mr. Boss are in a room looking at a planet through a window looking out into space. It's the planet All-Stars. They turn just as June is forced into the room by troopers.

"Well, well. It's Mr. Boss, the governor of this goddamn space station." June snapped angrily at the Grand Moff. "I thought I smell you the moment I was brought onboard."

"Uh, no. That was me unfortunately." said Jack Spicer sheepishly as everyone else looks at him. "Let's say I made a Darth Crappy. I Sith my clothes. My undies went over to the dark side big time." The Sith lord laughs as he held out some papers while he continues, "I got a lot of these, I can go on."

"Screw you, Evil Boy Genius!"

"Listen up, princess! Since you refuse to tell us where your rebel base is at, we are going to test out our weapon, that is so powerful and that we are so evil that we are not bothering to give it a name, by using it on the planet All-Stars!" said Mr. Boss evilly at the princess.

"No!" gasped June in horror. Planet All-Stars is peaceful and won't defend itself. In other words, it's a pansy-ass planet! If the Empire destroyed it...

Mr. Boss pause then turn to the dark lord as he said, "Damn. She said no. Can we go ahead and blow it up anyway?"

"Oh why not. It is not important in this trilogy and won't be until the new one." said Jack with a nod. "Plus, she will give us the wrong location of the rebel base anyway so let's save us the trouble."

"Right." said Mr. Boss then he yelled out, "Fire the weapon that is so powerful and that we are so evil that we are not bothering to give it a name!"

As those in the room turn to the planet, officers in different rooms power up the weapon that is so powerful and that the Empire is so evil that they are not bothering to give it a name. In the laser area, two figures duck as the laser powers up and fire out of the space station.

And as a horrified June watch, the laser is shot at planet All-Stars, destroying it and preventing it from being seen again until the new trilogy.

"NOOOOO!" gasped June in horror. It's gone, those bastards! Her planet is gone!

Back at the same laser room, the two who ducked, troopers named Ray-Ray and Dennis, talking with one another.

"So I told these assholes 'screw the dental plan, no way to sick leave! All I want is a goddamn railing, right down here'!" snapped Dennis pointing to the edge of the platform that he and Ray-Ray are on.

"Tell me about it. You know how many times I almost fell over that thing?" asked Ray-Ray rolling his eyes. "So what do they say?"

"Oh get this. They say 'screw you'! They think we will be leaning all day!"

"They say that?"

"Damn right." groaned Dennis in disgust.

"Oh screw them. We will become bigger movie stars than they are." laughed Ray-Ray madly.

--

We now see a scene that said 'Cancel Weapon Special News Report, where we report the news so you assholes can read it'. It changes to reveal two boys sitting behind a table.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the news, my name is Edd." said Edd waving to the camera sheepishly.

"And I'm Eddy, here with a special report from inside the Cancel Weapon." said Eddy. "We got a report about the big attack on All-Stars!"

"While the Empire seems like evil psycho bastards, they insist that they got proof that All-Stars are making weapons of mass destruction. That and they are lazy assholes."

"Screw every one of them, I'd say." said Eddy with a shrug.

"Now for the 5-day forecast!" said Edd as he turns to the right. "What is the weather, Ed?"

"Duh, space weather, Double D!" said Ed stupidly and happily before we return to the first two.

"Thank you. Coming soon, we will give up the road closures for this week's New Turogian pride parade!"

"Can I go home and cheap assholes out of their money now?" asked Eddy impatiently.

Author's note  
Oh great! They blew up planet All-Stars.

Kyle: You bastards!

Me: Shocking eh? More references to spot and did you see the cutaway gag here? Also, I use Darry's catchphrases and SpongeTron like you ask for, dannyfangirl. I hope you like it.

Next time, the heroes find themselves trapped on the Cancel Weapon trying to save June and not get screwed. More to come, so read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Time of Our Life

Author's note  
I'm back, baby, to continue this thing! avatarik137, no offense but the way you say 'making the fourth wall drop its pants and bend over' sounds like that idiot Flame Rising. At least let me do the story in my own way, okay? Also, I will be using the full song in this one. Guess what that is.

All righty, now it's time for the time of our lives...or in this case, next chapter of this fan-fiction.

**Chapter 4: The Time of Our Life**

On the Millennium Falcon as it is on its way to planet All-Stars (unaware of its destruction), Jazz, Cosmo, and Wanda are playing a game of chess with SpongeBob with SpongeTron watching his creator in action.

"So, you're SpongeBob's double, eh?" Jazz asked SpongeTron looking up from the game for a moment.

"I am SpongeTron 0-0-001, a far more intelligent, super-powered, deadly weapon based, and non gay robotic version of SpongeBob SquarePants." said SpongeTron with a laugh.

"Okay...this robot is mocking me now." said SpongeBob getting annoyed now.

Meanwhile, Darry, Danny Cat, and Sawyer are practicing to be Jedi as they block lasers coming from a big ass robot that Bowser has crap out of his ass while on the toilet. It's smell as crap (obviously) but it works. Both Timmy and Oliver are sitting in chairs watching the practice.

"So how are we doing?" Danny Cat asked swinging his lightsaber eagerly.

"Dar, you gotta keep your knees bent at all times. Imagine you're spreading hot ass butter on a big piece of breads, buns version." said Timmy sexually at the boy.

"Like this?" asked Sawyer as she and the Jedi in training do what the Jedi Master said.

"Yeah. Spread that butter...with the Force. Oh yeah, Dar. Spread the butter, baby."

"Jesus, how long has this Jedi last been laid? Oh yes. I forgot. They can't because they are emotionless fags!" laughed Bender in amusement.

"Hoo boy. You guys are acting like a couple of dumb asses to me." laughed Danny as he sits in a chair watching the practice in amusement.

Turning his lightsaber off, Darry frowns at the smuggler as he remarked, "I can see that you don't believe in the Force, do you?"

"Oh, you mean that crap that you found out about 3 hours ago and are calling me a dick for not believing in it?"

"To put it mildly, yep." said Oliver with a nod.

"Please tell me you believe in anything." scoffed Kaylee rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Actually I do. Check out my Kaballah bracelet." said Danny holding up a wrist, showing a bracelet around it.

"Kaballah?" asked Sawyer puzzled.

"What's Kaballah?" asked Danny Cat puzzled.

"About 1.75." Danny laughs madly of his poorly timing joke. "Honestly, the hell if I know. I am just into trends."

"Hey, I just realized something. If we are all in here, whose is flying the ship?" asked Jazz realizing this.

Just then the ship rumbles making everyone move a bit. In alarm, they all run to the control room and see asteroids out the pilot window.

"Aw damn it! I knew I shoulda put this thing on auto pilot!" groaned Danny in annoyance.

"Crap! We came out of hyperspace and into an asteroid field!" yelled Jazz in shock. Sure enough, we see a play of 'Asteroid' being played in space.

"Son of a bitch! The Empire has destroyed planet All-Stars!" exclaimed Bowser in shock.

"Wait, how the hell do you know?" asked Wanda to Bowser puzzled.

"Simple. Because the Empire are assholes who hates everybody and blow up planets for no good reason."

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Oliver worried as he stays near Sawyer.

"How about we go to that small moon over there that is clearly a small moon and nothing else?" suggested Danny Cat pointing out through the window.

Sure enough, there is a moon like object that the RV is approaching. It looks like a moon...at first. But upon getting closer, Timmy's eyes widen in alarm as he sees what it really is.

"Oh crap. It's not a moon, it's a space station." said Timmy in concern.

"Oh Jesus! Why must they always look bigger when confronted up close?" yelped Kaylee in alarm.

"I heard of it! It's the Cancel Weapon! The Empire has been working on its secretly for months now!" said Jazz in shock.

"Plus, it was in that Nicktoons versions of Star Wars that I was in." Timmy added.

Suddenly the RV rumble some more. Danny tried to pull the ship away but find that he can't.

"Goddamn it! They got us in a tractor beam!" yelled Danny angrily in frustration as he tried to regain control. "Well, if they want to screw me, they have to fight me first."

Timmy puts a hand on the pilot's shoulder as he said, "Don't bother. You can't win this fight. There are alternations for fighting."

"Like what, old ass?"

"Like getting the hell out of here!" screamed Timmy like a pansy ass as he runs out of the control room, much to the shock of the others. But then the Jedi returns laughing as he said, "Ha! Gotcha! Come on, yu think I would pull a stunt like that? What am I? A jackass?"

--

The RV continues to get pulled into the Cancel Weapon so that the enemies will attack and probably kill anyone inside it. As the ship goes through the opening, a cat named Nemesis AS and a weasel named Sarah are finishing what they are supposed to be doing. Sarah paused then puts an arm around the cat in a romantic kinda way. Nemesis glares at her fellow trooper...then knocks Sarah to the floor, kissing and screwing the hell out of her.

While the two have sex, two more troopers watch as the Millennium Phantom go into the ship. It passed a sign called 'Valet' where three men, obviously valet men, are doing their jobs, IM waving flashlights, smoking, drinking, whatever.

Once the ship landed, the troopers rush into the thing itself to attack anyone inside going through the ramp that just open. However, a struggle is heard along with raping and banging noises. Finally, a sound of stupid laughter was heard.

A while later, the same troopers came out, except this time they are with two gay sponges, a koopa, a metal shiny ass robot, two fairies, and a weird Jedi. The heroes on the ship have obviously beaten the hell out of the troopers and stole their uniforms.

"So, what's the plan, Danny?" asked Jazz in one of the trooper suits.

"Simple. Follow me and act real cool." instructed Danny. "Like George W. Bush before 2001."

So they did. The group sneaks through the room to the rhythm of Minnie the Moocher (whoever the hell she is). They pass by a trooper who is paying them any attention. Lame ass. Anyway, the group eventually enter a doorway and out of sight.

Once those in disguise removes their helmet, Timmy said, "Okay, its obviously that this big ass of a station has a tractor beam so I'm going to knock it out."

"While we all go save the princess." said Darry with a smile, wondering if June would allow him to touch her boobs.

"Whoa, whoa. How do you know that June is here?" asked Cosmo confused.

"Simple. Where does did those assholes put her?" asked Wanda with a groan. "Obviously not a planet full of anti-June people who wants to screw her and kill her just for the author wanting her to be with Danny almost all of the time."

"Look, let's not make this crappy like when some Long John Silver fan and Lilo's bitch almost got screw by hackers." snapped Bowser in annoyance.

"Anyway, we will find June, no problem." Jazz said getting back to the damn subject.

"Darry, Kaylee, Danny Cat, Sawyer, Oliver, I will say this. This may be the last time we will see each other, until those assholes at Fox finally make that Family Guy Episode V spoof and until the author makes a parody of that parody." Timmy said giving a loving sigh to Darry. "So there's one thing I want you to know, Dar. Danny Cat, Sawyer, Cosmo, Wanda, etc., can you help me, please?"

"No! I am not screwing SpongeBob!" snapped Wanda in annoyance.

"Uh, that isn't what she meant. Let me start." said Danny Cat. He clears his throat as he begins to sing while hugging the Fenton kids.

Danny Cat: _**Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you**_

Sawyer grins as she hugs her husband along with the others, with the hands touching the cheeks. (Not the asses, you pervs!)

Sawyer: _**'Cause I've had the time of my life**_

Sawyer and Timmy then stop hugging the others as the cat spins around before stopping.

_**And I owe it all to you**_

A platform open nearby as Storm Troopers on it dance like drunken asses. No, don't ask me while they are doing it when they are supposed to be the bad guys. Just focus! Anyway, Oliver and Jazz soon danced with Danny Cat, Sawyer, and Timmy.

Oliver: _**I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me**_

Jazz: _**We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy**_

The Fenton kids laughs as the troopers help them dance a bit.

Danny Cat & Sawyer: _**Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly**_

The cats kiss each other before picking up their son and hugging him as Oliver sings with them.

Cats: _**So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**_

Timmy spins around like the gay pervert that he is as he sings.

Timmy: _**Just remember!**_

The troopers who are dancing near the kids help them up. Darry and Kaylee, as they are put onto the platform with the others, begin to sing.

Kaylee: _**You're the one thing**_

Timmy: _**I can't get enough of**_

Darry: _**So I tell you something, yeah**_

The three end up in a spin as they sing at once.

Three: _**This could be love because**_

As Kaylee giggles, the ones on the platform sing as Danny and those not on the platform cheer them on wildly.

All: _**I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you**_

Bender and SpongeBob smiled at each other as they join in on the song as well jumping onto the platform.

"Oh baby!" laughed Bender as he hugs his gay boyfriend (which he is not).

SpongeBob: _**With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know**_

Bender: _**So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control**_

Since they don't wanna be left out, Cosmo and Wanda got on the platform as they sing as well.

Wanda: _**Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight."**_

Cosmo: _**Just remember!**_

Timmy: _**You're the one thing**_

Kaylee: _**I can't get enough of**_

Darry: _**So I'll tell you something**_

All: _**This could be love, because**_

Danny Cat and Sawyer with Cosmo and Wanda spin around a lot laughing as the song continues.

All: _**I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you**_

The next part of the song was played as Bender somehow gets a saxophone from out of nowhere and plays a solo on it.

"Damn. Where did he get the saxophone?" asked Danny in amazement.

"Don't ask." said Jazz rolling her eyes as she smirks.

"Neat," said SpongeTron with a smile.

Those who were singing dance a bit before they stop. The couples kiss (though Darry missed Timmy trying to do the same thing to him) as the song continues.

Darry: _**Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before**_

Kaylee: _**Never Felt this way**_

Timmy: _**Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you**_

The Jedi jumped from the platform and slide upon landing upon to the delight of everyone else who cheers as the song is about to come to an end.

All: _**'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth**_

Once the troopers got the group off the platform, those who were singing run over to Timmy and jumped towards him.

_**And I owe it all to you**_

With a smirk, Timmy used the Force to lift them in the air, causing the Fenton kids to laugh as they are being tickled by the said Force.

"Jesus! Is he tickling or screwing me?!" laughed Darry happily.

"Whoa. I don't think I wanna know." said Sawyer getting a disturbed feeling.

--

Once Timmy left to do his task, the others meanwhile go do their other cheesy ass thing, saving June. After dropping off the robots at a control room (as they are not very important until later and they are so damn annoying), they make their way to the elevator. Bowser and the fairies are in cuffs to make it look like they are held captive.

A red experiment that looks like Stitch called a Leroy clone walk up to the good guys. Bowser frowns and roars at him, scaring the hell out of him.

"Holy crap!" yelped Leroy in alarm as he runs off.

"Stupid trogs." said Sawyer rolling her eyes behind her helmet as the group moves on.

Meanwhile, Leroy runs around a corner and run into another Leroy clone and said excitedly, "Damn it! You wouldn't believe what I just saw!"

"That bitch Angel naked?!" exclaimed the second Leroy clone hopefully.

"Aw, you bastard. See what you did? You said something cool and mine sounds pretty gay now!"

"Well, come on. What did you see?"

"How the hell should I know? I was thinking about that bitch Angel naked." said the first Leroy clone drooling.

"Oh baby! I want to screw her all night!" laughed the second Leroy clone eagerly.

"Yeah. Just uh...don't shake my hand, okay?"

"You stupid trog ass! You ain't go no hands, just paws!"

--

The group continues on until they stopped near a map of the whole space station. Danny Cat yelps as he bumps into a sign by accident.

"Jeez! I can't see a thing through this helmet! How did those troopers do it?!" asked the cat in disbelief.

Ignoring Danny Cat's remark, the group looks at the map hoping to find the cell area where June is at. Bowser said, "Okay, where the hell are we? The first floor?"

"I think we're on the second floor." said Darry pointing at a part of the map.

"No, you dumb ass." snapped Danny pointing at another part of a map. "There's the Fanfiction Bureau of Insanity and we just pass that."

"I think we're parked over by Best Buy." said Danny Cat looking at the map.

"Maybe we're by jeh517's House of DVDs and other useless crap." said Sawyer looking at the map as well. "Jules want us to avoid that place for some reason."

"Okay, as far as I can tell, the first floor is mostly men's stuff including bombs, magazine, and anything a man would want." observed Kaylee before pointing to a location. "And I see Home Depot which is currently closed for good."

"We must be on the third floor." said Wanda with a nod.

"What floor? Who the hell are you people?!" screamed Cosmo insanely.

"Come on. Let's get on the elevator." said Jazz as she and the others go to an empty elevator waiting nearby.

"And better do so soon. The smell of Mrs. Doubtfire is killing me." said Danny nearly gagging from the inside of his suit.

--

In the elevator heading to the prison level, the group waited while listening to the musak music version of the Imperial March theme. It appears to be a long way.

"You gotta admit. The song is catchy." said Oliver with a nod.

The elevator door opens up, though not to the floor they wanted to go to as Danny said, "Oops! Wrong floor! This is the Storm Trooper Church."

At the altar in the said room, a female squirrel of Princess Sally and a half female rabbit, half robot are in front of the priest named Homer Simpson about to be wed.

"Do you, Bunnie Rabbot, take Princess Sally to be your lawfully wedded wife until death, a giant explosion, or until the elections later this year do you part in the state of California?" asked Homer stupidly.

"I do, sugah." said Bunnie giggling happily.

"Oh Bunnie," Sally sighed lovingly as she tossed the bouquet and kissed her new wife happily.

Danny Cat surprisingly caught the bouquet as he said excitedly, "Wow! Check this out, Sawyer! I caught the bouquet!"

Sawyer in annoyance grabs the bouquet from her husband and throws it out to the people in attendance snapping, "He's already married!"

The elevator door closed once more as it continues on its way while Wanda groans, "I don't know why California would even think of legalizing gay sex marriage! This is crazier than that episode of _Drawn Together_ where Spanky and Xandir got hitched!"

"You mean they're not married?" asked Cosmo confused.

The door opens again, this time it's the back that open up to the prison level. As they walk up, the head guard named Apu (from _The Simpsons_) looks up and is surprised at what he is seeing.

"What in the blazes? Where are you taking these...things?" asked Apu looking at Bowser and the fairies.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a transfer from star 69." explained Sawyer. Some of the others giggled at this making the cat asked, "What?"

"Hey Indian ass. Do me a favor and get me a room by the pool, huh? I feel like taking a piss and ruined it for everyone." said Bowser with an evil smirk.

"Ha ha ha! It's funny. You are prisoners and there's no pool because it's Cancel Weapon!" laughed Apu madly. Without warning, Danny fires a blast through the guard killing him and sending him to the floor.

"Jesus. The author can't find any other dick to be in the role?" asked Kaylee rolling her eyes.

The group quickly looks at the controls, removing their helmets doing so, and make some research as the halfa said, "Now, it's time we find where this sexy princess of yours is in."

"Here it is! 876-5309!" said Jazz finding the cell June is in.

"'876-5309'? Who the hell do you think you are? Tommy Two-Tone?" asked Darry puzzled. "Anyway, we're on it."

"We will stay guard here. Just go!" said Sawyer as Darry and Kaylee run down the hall to June's cell.

Quickly, Danny Cat pushes a button nearby to activate an intercom as he said quickly, "No problem! Nothing's wrong. Everything is okay. Situation is normal."

"What the hell happened up there? We heard blast fire!" said a voice belonging to a female rabbit named Yin.

"Something just went wrong with a weapon, but everything should be fine now." said Wanda nervously.

"I thought it's because we..." Cosmo yelps as Bowser punches him in the nuts.

"We're fine, really. We really are." said Oliver nervously.

Yin pauses. This looks suspicious. Before she could speak up however, Danny said, "So...how are you?"

A pause, then Yin's voice groans while saying, "Damn. I wish I was happy as you guys are."

"I see. Well, mind telling us what's wrong?" asked Danny Cat as he and the others sit down in some chairs while helping themselves to some drinks.

"Well, the thing is, I am in this sex driven love relationship with this chicken named Coop. But I don't know. I don't think I am going anywhere at all. He is always with some bastard or another. I like him but I am not sure if we're connecting, you know?"

"Yeah. We know. How long have you two been dating?" asked Sawyer with a smile.

"10 months already." said Yin's voice with a sigh.

"So how often do you two see each other?" asked Oliver.

"Couple of times a week."

"Here's my advice: try seeing each other more often, maybe you can connect easily that way. If not, then you're screwed. Move on, bitch." Danny advised the rabbit.

"Good luck. Have fun with your relationship and thank you for calling." said Danny Cat as he and the others put on headphones.

"Hey, this is Jazz Fenton and the gang here. We will keep you company until the next two scenes here on the midnight shift." said Jazz as Danny puts a record on which plays the song 'A Whole New World' while he and his friends drink their sodas.

--

In cell 876-5309 (thank you, Tommy Two-Ass!), June was sleeping until she wakes up upon hearing her cell door open. For a moment, she thought it was Jack planning to drug her so she would be forced in an attempt to get the info out of her or be forced to have sex with someone. She is proven wrong either way as two Storm Troopers come in. The princess noticed something odd about them.

"Aren't you two little short to be Storm Troopers?" asked June.

"Oh, we came to rescue you and you insulted us?! Screw you! Rot to hell for all I care, you stuck up bitch!" snapped Darry in annoyance as he turns to leave.

"Darry!" said Kaylee stopping her brother while removing her helmet as well as Dar's. "Sorry about that. It's the disguises."

"Huh? Kids? Who are you two?" asked June surprised. What the hell are kids doing on the Cancel Weapon?

"Well, if you must know, my name is Kaylee Fenton and Mr. Rude here is my brother Darry. We and our friends came here with that gay kid raping pervert Timmy to rescue you."

"Timmy Turner?! He's here!" gasped June in shock as she got out of bed quickly. About time! She thought she would kill herself than wait some more.

"Oh, suddenly we are not so short anymore." said Darry sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and let's go."

--

By the time the kids and June reunited with the others, they are already in the hallway in a shootout with the troopers that just arrived.

"What the hell happened?!" gasped Kaylee shocked.

"My dumbass fairy here gave us away!" snapped Danny glaring at Cosmo angrily.

"I thought I was ordering a pizza!" whined Cosmo innocently.

"Cosmo." said Wanda embarrassed.

"Damn, I wish you guys woulda been more prepared and careful when doing these kinda rescues!" said June with a frown.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness!" Danny snapped at June in annoyance.

"Please, don't! Not early in this fic, especially with those damn anti-Danny x June people giving the author enough trouble as it is!"

The shootout continues but it looks like that the bad guys are winning. Looking for an escape route, June grabs Kaylee's blaster and opens fire on a wall, making a hole to a nearby chute.

"Into the garbage chute where we will get screwed again!" yelled June as she gave the blaster back to Kaylee before jumping into the chute. The others kept on firing as each hero gets ready to make a dive for the chute.

"Hold on, Sawyer and Oliver!" exclaimed Danny Cat as he grabs his wife and son and jumps into the chute. More firing continues while the heroes jump into the chute. Soon, only Danny and Bowser are left.

"Hate to say but she got a point. Get into the chute, big ass koopa!" Danny yelled at his co-pilot.

"The hell with you! I am not going in there! It's probably full of disease, rats, and stuff plumbers flushed down the toilet! I am not going down there!" protested Bowser.

"Not even for this pig ear." said Danny with a smirk as he takes out a pig's ear waving it in front of Bowser, knowing how much he likes it.

"Aw, damn you. Not fair!"

"Fetch!" laughed Danny as he throws the pig's ear into the chute. Bowser roars like a koopa before jumping into the chute, making a bigger hole due to his body size.

Danny fires at the troopers some more before jumping into the chute after his friends.

Author's note  
Whoa! Looks like the heroes barely got away that time. But where will they end up in? Oh, you guys know so why should I tell you? Anyway, the heroes try to escape from a crushing death while finding something cool in the garbage. Also, Timmy confronts Jack. I think we all know who wins. If you don't know, then screw you. Read and review, folks! Try to spot the references and random couples.


	5. Chapter 5: As If You Didn't Know

Author's note  
Good suggestion, acosta. I will make sure to use it when the time comes. Only two more chapters to go. Man, what a big ass parody, eh folks?

**Chapter 5: As If You Didn't Know**

Danny yells until he landed right in the most crappiest most ugliest place on the Cancel Weapon so far: the garbage. He gets up and groans looking pissed off. The others turn out okay, only to end up getting dirty.

"Oh, good idea coming into this hellhole, princess, going right into the goddamn garbage!" snapped Danny angrily. Then he said sarcastically, "Hey, after we get off this crazy ass space station, why don't you show us around planet All-Stars. Oh wait! I forgot! The Empire frigging blew it up, bitch!"

"That was uncalled for!" snapped June pissed. "Anyway, it could be worst."

Suddenly a noise is heard as the group begins to feel a rumble noise. This worries the hell out of them. They don't like it at all.

"Its worse." groaned Danny Cat worried. Nearby, a creature with a tentacle for a body and spiky hair named Lisa Simpson came out of the sewer water and looks around. Then finding no crap to be concerned about, she dives back into the water.

Bowser then yelps in alarm as the walls are moving in on them! The garbage disposal has been activated!

"Oh damn! The walls are closing in on us!" yelled Darry in shock as the walls are doing what he said they're doing.

"Oh great!" groaned Kaylee as she and the others tried to push the walls back to no prevail.

"Oliver, don't lick yourself! You don't know where that's been!" Sawyer yelled to Oliver as he tries to clean himself during the whole thing.

--

In a control room where the robots are at, Bender, SpongeBob, and SpongeBob are there with their comlink on. They look horrified (or bored in Bender's case) as they could hear their friends' screams of what may be them getting frigging killed in the garbage.

"Oh no. Listen to them, guys!" cried SpongeTron terrified.

"Yeah. They sound like goddamn pussies to me!" said Bender rolling his eyes bored.

"No, they are getting killed and we're just standing here doing nothing! We gotta do something!"

"Ooh, ooh, I know! Hey Bender, do you still have the bag I gave ya earlier?" SpongeBob said to his friend.

"Uh, yeah. I still got the crap. Why?" Bender asked taking out the bag SpongeBob gave him when this story has started.

"What is that stuff anyway?" asked SpongeTron curiously looking at the bag.

"You'd see." said SpongeBob with a mischievous grin.

--

In the garbage room, the group tried their best to stop the walls but they are still screwed anyway. One thing for sure, they are going to be the thinnest assholes ever.

--

"Ohhh, yeah. Crap, I wish I could listen to some 'Mexico, Wind, Fire, and other assy songs' right about now." said SpongeBob all doped up. The stuff that is in the bag was crack and weed and he and Bender has used it. The robots looked messed up.

"Seriously, you guys shouldn't try that stuff. It really messed up someone up." said SpongeTron in disapproval. He is the only robot who didn't try the crack and weed at all, just stood there like a disapproval bastard, that's all.

"Bite my metal ass, homo." said Bender totally stoned.

"Hey, Bender. You think the Empire's going to fall, lover?" SpongeBob said to Bender stoned lashing eyelashes at the latter.

"Ha! Screw the Empire! They will send anyone after the good guys and still they ended up being frigging stupid than whoever in the race for the White House in 2008. Hey, how are you assholes doing?"

"Uh, fine. Yeah." said SpongeTron with a sigh.

"Holy crap. I am having one of the metal ass freak outs here. Crap, someone stick a fork in my ass. I'm done!" said Bender stupidly. With a stupid ass laugh, he turned to the so-called gay sponge as Bender yelled, "Hey! Tell me!"

"Tell ya what?" asked SpongeBob looking at Bender drooling.

"Tell me I don't have to stay in this goddamn room! Tell me!"

"Uh, you don't got to stay in this goddamn room."

"Oh yeah. Thank Christ, his wife, and whoever came up with that lame ass Tom Hanks movie." said Bender with a sigh. He smirks at SpongeTron as he made a sexual gesture saying, "Hey SpongeTron..."

"AH! Get away from me!" yelped SpongeTron as he backs away. By doing so, he unknowingly push his hand on a button marked 'Push this to stop the garbage disposal, dumbass', pressing it.

--

In the garbage room, before the heroes get crusher than an actor in the _Speed Racer_ movie, the walls stop thanks to SpongeTron pushing the button at the last minute or so. The hero cheers happily as the walls move back.

"Oh yeah! Thank my gods we're saved!" said June happily. "I was afraid I was going to answer those anti-Danny x June fans' wishes!"

"Yeah and we woulda used up all 9 nines." said Danny Cat in relief as he hugs his family.

Darry noticed something in the garbage as he picks it up. It is a pizza box with half a pizza that is still good inside. With a frown, the Jedi to be snap, "What the hell? What kind of dumbass would show away half a pizza?" The boy noticed something else and laughs as he takes out something else, "Oh hell yeah! A Nintendo Wii! I can't believe it some jackass threw this away! Oh yeah! This is going to get through the times on the hells of Mexico!"

"Never mind that. Look at this couch!" said Danny in frustration as he points to a couch nearby that is still in perfectly good shape. "This baby is in great shape and they threw it out!"

"Some people can so cruel." said Jazz with a sigh.

"Yeah, put a little Febreeze on it, scrub it out with soap, and it would be great in your apartment back on the ship." said Bowser with a nod.

With a pause, the halfa smiles as he said, "Now that you mention it...I know we're on a dangerous big ass mission here but...screw the consequences! I'm taking it, I'm taking this couch!"

A while later, Darry and Kaylee can be seen outside of the garbage room pulling one end of the couch with Danny still in the smelly gay ass room pushing on the other end.

"Okay, ready? 1...2...3!" yelled Danny as he, Darry, and Kaylee begins to try to squeeze the couch through the door, though the size of the thing is making things difficult, "Easy, easy, easy!" The two on the other end tried their best, but the goddamn door made the couch stuck, no matter how many attempts they and the halfa try to do. "Whoa, whoa, stop, stop!"

"Huh? What?" asked Kaylee.

"Stop, stop, twist it, damn it!"

"What the hell do you think we're doing?!" snapped Darry in annoyance. "I mean, god chillax damn it!"

"Other way, other way. You're both turning it the frigging goddamn way!" snapped Danny losing his patience.

"So what the hell do you want us to do?" asked Kaylee annoyed. The pilot who isn't related to her and her brother is seriously pissing the girl off.

"Just look down, okay? Look at me, see what I'm doing? See how I twisted it?"

"Yeah." said Darry taking a look at how Danny is twisting the couch.

"Now turn it that way from your end." said Danny with a nod.

"Fine." said Kaylee. The three tried again but the couch is having one hell of a time getting through the door.

"You know what? Hold it, put the damn thing down. Drop it."

"Aw come on! Make up your goddamn mind!" yelled Darry angrily as he, his sister, and the halfa pilot puts the couch down.

"Let's see...let's try to figure this out here..." said Danny as he tries to think up a way to get the couch through the door.

"Uh, not to be impatient, Danny, but there are troopers all over the place that is most likely wanting to kill or have sex with us. Maybe both." said June in the garbage room in concern.

"She's right. We should try to get out of here." agreed Sawyer in the garbage room as well.

"Here's an idea. Here's what we can do. We should get rid of the cushions, unscrew the legs, take the mattress out, etc. We can do this whole thing easier than what we're doing now." said Danny thinking.

Darry paused, then he said, "Uh...couldn't you just turn into your Danny Phantom self, phase the couch with your powers and get it out that way?"

The halfa pause then groaned, "I wish you coulda told me this earlier instead of letting me make an ass out of myself!"

--

Timmy has snuck around the space station, dodging troopers and jacking off with a lot of stuff before he arrives at the tractor beam generator room. Looking around, the Jedi moves around the generator on a ledge trying not to fall because one false move will be the end of him big time.

The Jedi reach a lever which said 'don't turn this off unless you're gay child screwing Jedi who wants to get a ship the hell out of here' and pulled it down until the power is off. The generator is now useless.

As Timmy reach the other side of the generator, he noticed two guards nearby on duty. Thinking quickly, he used his Jedi powers to make a wind sound.

"What the hell is that?" asked a guard named Shively not noticing Timmy making a run for it.

"Probably another damn drill." scoffed Bo (the panda from _Kung Fu Panda_). "I hate those damn drills. You know that last one we have? I almost was about to screw Master Tigress while she was under hypnosis. Then that drill happen, knocks the bitch out of it, and she said to get off of her or she will slash my frigging balls off."

--

Timmy walks down a hallway which leads to the Millennium Phantom taking his lightsaber out of precaution. Sure enough, as he is almost to the ship, a familiar voice spoke out.

"Well, well, if it isn't my gay child screwing master Timmy Turner!" Timmy turns and sees Jack nearby getting his saber out and turning it on. "Didn't I specifically tell you to keep your hands, legs, dick, and yourself away from me at all times?"

"You won't win this time, Dash! I won't let you!" yelled Timmy as he turns his lightsaber on. Upon doing so however, the Jedi yelps as his blade went limp. "Aw, Force damn it! Why did I forget to recharge this thing after the 4th, or is it 1st, chapter of Nicktoons Wars?"

"Just to show how pathetic your powers are, old man! And didn't I tell ya not to call me Dash anymore? Asshole!"

"Time I screw you like I did with General Axel back on planet Westchester! And when I say 'screw', I meant I'm going to kill you for real this time and not let you burn like a goddamn overburn KFC meal!" yelled Timmy in determination.

"I know what you mean! Prepare to die, old man!" remarked Jack as he engages in a duel with his former master and friend.

The two continue dueling trying to kill each other (or hit each other in the balls anyway) until they are in the doorway leading to the dock where the Millennium Phantom is at.

"Strike me down and snarf my cavernous bunghole, you snerd-nurgling Jew!" said Timmy narrowing his eyes in determination.

"Uh, don't you mean 'strike me down and I shall become more powerful than you realize'?" asked Jack puzzled.

"Why? What did I say?"

"Timmy!" yelled a familiar voice. Timmy turns and sees Darry and Kaylee near the Millennium Phantom with worried looks on their faces. They and their friends are making their escape right now (after making sure to pick up the robots along the way).

"Oh baby. You came just in time..." said Timmy lovingly to Darry as his blade went up suddenly, becoming stiff.

"Bad time to hit on little children, fag!" yelled Jack evilly as he slashed at his former master's head. To the kids' shock, Timmy has vanished leaving his cloak behind.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Darry horrified. Unfortunately, some troopers heard him and shot at him. Angrily, the boy fired back at the troopers, pissed off because of the death of a friend he only known for a few minutes or so of this movie.

Jack looks puzzled as he kicks at his master's cloak. He said, "Okay, either he vanished and join the Force or I just killed a goddamn clone. God, I hate clones."

As Darry continues firing at the bad guys, a familiar voice said, "Darry, you asshole! Get out of there or you're dead!" The boy looks confused and angry, but he grabs his sister by the hand and runs into the ship anyway.

"Go, go, go, go!" yelled Danny as he, Bowser, and Oliver run out of a door holding the couch they sto...I mean 'found' in the garbage room. The three rush it towards the Millennium Phantom, but upon trying to get it up the ramp, one pissed off moment thing happen: the couch ends up stuck again, this time in the ship's doorway.

"Oh no!" gasped Oliver in horror.

"Okay, twist it counterclockwise, Bowser."

"Damn it, that's what I'm doing!" snapped Bowser at the end of the couch facing the ship's ramp door. "You're doing it the other way, lame ass!"

"I mean counterclockwise from where I'm standing! So then...so you do it clockwise. Right, you twist it clockwise and..." Danny, Bowser, and Oliver tried to twist the couch in hopes to get it through the door, despite all the firing happening. The halfa yelps. That damn couch is hurting his hands. "Wait, wait. Put it down for a second." The two do so as the pilot waves his hands while groaning, "Jesus Christ. My hands are hurting big time."

"Hello! They're trying to shoot at us! We gotta go!" said Oliver worried.

"Okay, lift it tall ways." Danny grabs his end of the couch as Bowser and Oliver grabs the other. It looks like they're succeeding in getting the thing through...but then, the couch was stuck again, "Son of a bitch! It's wedged, it's wedged! You know what? Screw this, it's not going anywhere. Let's get out of here and deal with this later. Get in the damn cockpit and I'd hold onto this as we go."

"You sure you could breathe in space?"

"Hey, he's a halfa. Of course, he could breathe in space!" snapped Bowser as he and Oliver runs into the ship.

A while later, the Millennium Phantom soon takes off while Danny holds onto the couch that is still stuck in the goddamn ramp door outside of the ship. The troopers fired like trying to kill them as the RV makes its escape into space.

"Hey, watch it, will ya? I'm holding a couch here, road ass!" yelled Danny holding onto the couch tightly.

Author's note  
Funny moments, eh folks? Try to spot some references here once more. Anyway, the last chapter is coming soon. More people will die, more moments are mocked, and more language and sexual stuff is used. Either way, have a damn good time. Read and review, folks!


	6. Chapter 6: End Already!

Author's note  
Yeah, acosta. Kung Fu Panda is so damn good! You gotta watch it ASAP. Here we are in the last chapter of this parody. I hope you folks are ready because this one will end it (until those hard asses at Fox finally make that Episode V parody). Anyway, here it is!

**Chapter 6: End Already!**

As the Millennium Phantom continues on its ways, Darry sat sadly at a table as his friends watch. They know what he's feeling right now. His Jedi friend has been killed right before his eyes. He can't believe it.

"Wicked gnarly dude. I don't believe it. He's gone." said Darry sadly.

"I know it's hard to believe but you saw him get beheaded. He is dead, I'm so sorry." said June sadly putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No one lives for long after that for long anyway." said Danny Cat with a sigh.

"The brain remains active for a few minutes then stop brain dead like Carrot Top." said Sawyer, "Can't imagine a worse kind of hell."

"Ironically, that is where Timmy would most likely end up at. Christians don't approve of the whole Force thing, you understand." June added. She pauses then added, "Of course, they don't approve of me screwing girls and such but still..."

"Anyway, I'm so sorry. We all are." said Jazz hugging Darry just like an aunt.

"Hey, we are not out of here yet!" yelled Danny as he runs into the room.

"How did you get in here when the couch is stuck in the doorway?" asked Kaylee confused.

"I was a dumbass not to phase! Anyway, TIE fighters are on our asses right now so let's gets to the guns, the weapon kind!"

Bowser and the fairies rush to the control room while Danny, Oliver, Danny Cat, Kaylee, and Darry head to the part of the ship where the guns are at use to shoot at fighters. The pilot and the kitten goes into the top one while Danny Cat, Kaylee, and Darry goes into the bottom one, both guns are getting prepared. They soon get ready.

"Here come the bastards!" yelled Danny as the TIE fighters begins rushing at the RV. As both guns are fired on the attacking ships, Oliver begins to sing the tune of the TIE fighter battle.

"Do you have to sing that crap?" Kaylee yelled over the gunfight at Oliver.

"Why not? It is so cool!" giggled Oliver as he goes back to singing.

The TIE fighters flew around like crazy trying their best to fire on the Millennium Phantom while dodging the lasers. Cosmo screams like a pussy as he hides behind Bowser while the koopa and female fairy looks around at the ship.

As both guns kept firing and missing, a thought came to Danny Cat as he yelled, "Hey everyone!"

"What is it?" asked Kaylee.

"Why do you think they called them TIE fighters?"

"Beats the crap out of me!" yelled Danny as he kept on firing.

To answer Danny Cat's question, in a TIE fighter, a pilot named Sagat yells furiously in Thai as he opens fire on the RV causing the power of the Millennium Phantom to go out with the robots caught in the dark literally.

"AHHH! You pervert!" yelled SpongeTron angrily in the dark as he slaps Bender across the face hard. The latter has touched him on the ass in the dark.

"Bite my metal shiny ass!" yelled Bender as the lights go back on.

The firing kept on and unfortunately the good guys' aim is bad and totally gay. This caused Oliver to yelp as he yelled out, "They're coming in too fast!"

"As Larry Laffer would say 'I wish I have a dollar every time I heard that'." groaned Danny angrily. "Look, keep firing at the assholes! They are bound to get hit."

The fighting kept on happening as both guns fired on the TIE fighters to no success. Just then, one of the windows of the Millennium Falcon open up as SpongeBob pokes his head out and open fire on a TIE fighter with a gun he has stolen from Bender. And what do you know, he got a hit as the ship explode.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's how we do it in frigging All-Stars, bitch!" laughed SpongeBob madly.

The fighting soon turn in the favor of the good guys as eventually Darry has aimed at an enemy ship and open fire on it. The shot connected destroying the goddamn asshole.

"Kick ass! I got the asshole!" laughed Darry madly.

"Good work, kid, very good. Don't get dicky!" yelled Danny in precaution as he kept on firing on the last TIE fighter. The ship is too fast but the heroes will hit him eventually.

As Danny kept on firing, a familiar plumber in doctor clothing called Dr. Mario came into the gun area from behind getting a confused Danny's attention as he said, "I just want to tell you both, good luck. We're all counting on you."

As Dr. Mario left, a confused Danny said, "What the hell is Lilo's daddy here?" He shrugs before he continues firing on the last TIE fighter.

The enemy ship charged at the ship as both guns fired at it. They fire and miss a few times. Frankly, it is pissing the audience off. Soon Danny turn his ship gun at the target and fired, hitting the last TIE fighter and destroying it.

"All right, yeah!" laughed Oliver eagerly.

"Good work, everyone, good work!" laughed Danny Cat as he hugs his friends happily.

Only Danny is left behind as he sits back and sighs in relief. That was a damn close one. Time to make the call. He gets rid of his head piece and takes a cell phone dialing a number. He waited until someone picks up.

"Hey, Carrie? Carrie, it's me, Danny, You know, your boyfriend in Chrissy's fics." said Danny to Carrie through the phone. "We won, we won it. Yes, I'm calling like you insisted so many times before. Yeah, I know you don't like the idea of me with June but at least let me choose who to spend time with, okay? Listen, I gotta go...no, no, don't make me say it. Not in this series of fics. I gotta...come on...okay, fine. You win. I love you too, Carrie. I will join ya in whatever fic Chrissy got planned next time. Okay. Bye."

After the pilot is done talking to one girlfriend from Chrissy's fics, he turns the cell phone off and sighs while mumbling, "Geez, I am so glad I took care of that crap. If I don't call Carrie once in a while, she will go to war with June again..."

--

As the RV flies away to safely, what they don't know is that they're currently being followed by a familiar goddamn space station. In a control room, Jack and Mr. Boss watch as the Millennium Phantom flies off.

"The homing beacon we put on their ship while they aren't looking works fine. Not to mention Krusha has found me the names of those on the latter." Jack said looking over the list of names, "Darry and Kaylee? Now why do those names familiar to me? Probably are related to my dead wife Haley Rika before that bitch got killed in the war on that goddamn hot planet Darkstalker."

Mr. Boss looks at Jack funny then asked, "Jack, what the hell are you talking about?!"

"You don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Well, I hope this plan works. The empress Wuya will screw my ass if I mess this one up."

Jack paused then said, "Hey call me crazy but I think they made off with your couch."

"What?! No way! I threw that away after my daughter Fanny and her brother jump on it too many times!" said Mr. Boss in shock.

"I know, it's weird. Right after I killed by gay child screwing Jedi Master, I look over and saw a halfa, a koopa, and a pussy running towards the RV with your couch. It got that strain on it right after we have Pepsi night, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That is my couch right now. Rebel bastarding scum!"

--

A few miles (and a fill up at 7-11) later and the Millennium Phantom has arrived on a moon behind the planet called Pennsylvania 6-5000. Don't call me how they came up with name like that. Anyway, the RV enters the atmosphere of the moon and is heading towards a temple where the rebels set shop at.

At a guard post nearby, a guard named Bat Simpson aims a fake gun at the ship as it lands. With a smirk, the boy made some fake gun noises, "Bang, bang! Heh heh, gotcha man."

Once the Millennium Phantom has landed, the rebels are reunited with their princess whom they assumed was killed when All-Stars blew up. But since that isn't important, let's now go to a meeting where a duck professor named Ludwig Von Drake is discussing the strategy of fighting the Cancel Weapon in front of the rebels including Darry who decided to help fight the fiends.

"Now then, thanks to the information on this gay sponge given to us by Princess June, we would make a successful attack on the Cancel Weapon. But first, an instructional video hosted by a cartoon character more better than all of you." said Ludwig pointing to a screen nearby.

As the rebels watch, the screen that is showing an image of the Cancel Weapon soon changed to a movie that is called 'Destroying the Cancel Weapon starring Bugs Bunny'. We now see a gray rabbit throwing a basketball into a basket perfectly.

"Hee hee. Nothing but net." chuckled Bugs Bunny as he turns to face the camera. "Eh, what's up, doc? Bugs Bunny here. I got a few pointers for blowing up the Cancel Weapon. First off, don't forget what you're there for. There are a lot of screwy marooneys out to kill you, enough so you would have a bullseye on your head, asshole!"

"Whoa!" yelped Darry upon hearing that, especially swearing from a well belovable Warner Bros. cartoon.

"Eh, just kidding, doc. They will try to kill you though. You got your allies there to watch your butt, unless you're screwing around with their wives, girlfriends, or gay lovers!"

"Oh sick. I can't believe he just said that." said Sawyer in disgust while keeping Oliver near her.

"Eh, just kidding, doc. They will help ya though." said Bugs with a shrug. "Also, make sure to step back and take cover once you blow that thing up. It's going to light up like a bombing in Pearl Harbor!! Eh, just kidding, doc. There will be a big explosion."

Once the instructional video is gone, the screen is turn off. Ludwig turns to the rebels as he said, "Now any questions before we shove off?"

"Yeah, I have a question." said a New Turogian named Barty Karkaroff with a smirk. "Does Barry Manilow know you raided his wardrobe?" This made some of the rebels snicker and laugh at this.

"You'll get the answers to that question next Saturday." Ludwig snapped at Barty in annoyance. Barty of course scoffed it off. "Don't mess with the bull, trog. You'll get the horns!"

--

The rebel pilots scramble (and mixed) to their planes getting ready for the fight of their lives. Darry is joining the fight in pilot gear. He just hope he doesn't get screwed or worst.

As he looks for his ship, the boy saw someone that made him look surprised: it is an Aztec muscular man with black hair. He wears a gold hat of some sort, a blue toga-like clothing without the sleeves, and brown sandals. The man himself is currently in a wheelchair. Darry hasn't seen him in years but he recognized him anywhere.

"Kronk?" asked Darry surprised as his old friend Kronk turns upon hearing his name, seeing Darry once more, "Son of a bitch. What the hell happen to you?"

"Oh nothing much. I was doing construction on a ship working on an engine. Unfortunately, the thing came loose and my legs got screwed big time." said Kronk with a shrug.

"Holy crap!"

"Holy crap yeah. Let me guess, you came to fight the Cancel Weapon, right?"

"Chillax, man. Of course I am. What about you? I bet you can kick ass up there." said Darry with a grin.

"Uh, perhaps you have forgotten. I can't because..." Kronk then motioned to the obvious problem.

"Oh right, because of your limb legs, right."

"Yeah. It will take a few weeks for them to recover, but I have to sit on my ass until then."

"Right. So I see." said Darry in understanding. "Oh well, at least you're struck down here. Otherwise, if you came to help us, you would be frigging screwed near the end of the fight anyway, so consider your accident good goddamn luck."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that." said Kronk with a shrug. "I will be making sandwiches by the time you get back, okay?"

"Wicked gnarly dude. I can't wait!"

"Anything you want? Something special?"

"You mean, sandwich, right?" asked Darry arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah." said Kronk nodding.

"Aw screw it. Look, whatever you make for me, it's okay. Go ahead!" Darry said to his friend. The crippled pilot nodded as he turns getting ready to leave. His friend stops him as the boy said, "Hey, uh...Kronk?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you may be damn crippled and all but you are big as...well...you're doing wicked gnarly stuff and that is so frigging cool."

Kronk looks confused but shrugs as his friend left. Darry continues walking off then sees a sight that made him frown. Danny, Jazz, Bowser, and the fairies are packing up a lot of boxes. They obviously got their reward and decided they don't want to wait around in case something goes wrong and they're goddamn screwed.

Looking up and seeing Darry and the others coming, the halfa pilot said, "Oh good. You came to see us off. This is where we say goodbye, kid."

"Oh, I supposed after all you did for us, how we help you, you decided the hell with it and leave." said Darry angry and upset. He was hoping his friend would stay around and at least help out, not run away like a pussy.

"Yeah." said Oliver with a frown.

"Okay, I admit, the way you say it made me look like a douche bag but yeah. Besides, I rather died elsewhere than here anyway." said Danny with a shrug.

"Out of curiosity, what did they give you anyway?" asked Danny Cat looking at the boxes Danny and his crew are loading up, "As a reward?"

"Let's see...I got 10 percent off at Blockbuster, some beef jerky, god, good stuff, some lotions I can used to attracted chicks, a little plastic bottle full of M&Ms...oh yeah, and a stuffed Ling-Ling doll, see?" Danny holds up a stuffed doll of Ling-Ling and shows it to the others. "See? Ling-Ling," The halfa pilot then speaks in a high voice as he uses Ling-Ling as a puppet. "Hai! Hey everyone! We screw a lot on the Cancel Weapon!"

Kaylee sighs. There's no use in convincing this stubborn coward to help out. She snapped, "Well, you go ahead and take care of yourself, Danny."

"Yeah. At least you're good at that. It's a good thing you are not my dad!" snapped Darry angrily as he and the others left. Jazz watch them go then frowns at her brother, as is the others.

"Oh, what? Look, this isn't our fight, okay? Hey look, one of those cool ass lightsaber cheese knives!" said Danny as he picks up a small knife and clicks a button, making a small blade. He grabs some cheese and cut a piece before eating it. He then gags and spits the piece out onto the ground. "God! I hate expired cheese!"

--

The time has come as the planes fly into space going after the Cancel Weapon. As they get near, they begin the checks in.

"Okay, every wing check in." said Kaylee from her ship.

"Danny Cat standing by!" called out Danny Cat from his plane.

"Random pilot standing by!" said a rebel pilot.

"Another random pilot standing by." said another rebel pilot eagerly.

"Darry Fenton standing by!" said Darry in his plane with SpongeBob in the back for no reason but to look pretty.

"El Tigre standing by!" yelled out Manny Rivera from his plane.

"Severus Snape standing by!" said the Slytherin teacher from his plane.

"Seto Kaiba standing by!" said a Duelist named Seto Kaiba from his plane.

"The Black Pearl standing by." said Jack Sparrow from his ship the Black Pearl as it sails with the planes.

"Yumi Yoshimura standing by." said Yumi from her plane.

"The Powerpuff Girls standing by." said Blossom as Bubbles and Buttercup sat next to her in the plane.

(Note: Yeah, I couldn't think up any 'red' cartoon characters since Jules used up most of the good ones for her parody so I decided to get away with minor differences here)

Soon the planes expanded their wings and begin their attack on the Cancel Weapons. The space station must have good sensors or dumbass luck as they suddenly fire at their enemies. Of course, like any random parodies, they miss.

Soon the TIE fightes join in the fight and shoot at the good guys, some of the Cancel Weapon got destroyed in the progress. A random pilot didn't look in time (due to him being blind) as he crash into the space station itself, killing him.

"Damn! Okay, I will have to go in. Hey, Fat Bastard! Cover me, will ya?" Darry called out to a plane.

"I'm a little screwed today, laddy!" yelled a Scottish pilot named Fat Bastard. His weight has made his plane difficult to move, and for him to fit in and steer the goddamn thing! Fat Bastard yelps as his plane crashed right into the space station.

Quickly, Darry and two planes, one of them piloted by Snape, goes right into the trench in hopes to find the hole Carl the Cockroach Wizard told Jack about in an earlier chapter and shoot through it. Unfortunately, a lot of big ass lasers try to hit them making it difficult to do so.

"Hey, Snape! Watch out! You got a bogie on your tail!" Darry called out to Snape as the Slytherin teacher looks around nervously. Sure enough, three TIE fighters, being led by a fighter piloted by none other than Jack Spicer himself, come into the trench and open fire on the three. They hit one of the planes, destroying it. Then they hit Snape's ship.

"AHHHH! I am coming, Lily!" yelled Snape for the last time as his ship exploded, killing him in the progress.

Darry yelps in concern. He better make this shot or he's a dead Jedi in standing! As the TIE fighters chase him now, he turns on a computer in hopes to lock in on the hole.

But suddenly a familiar voice speaks saying, "Use the Force, Dar."

"Huh? Timmy? Is that you?" asked Darry surprised. It can't be!

"Yes, it is me. I may be dead but hell, I can contact you from the Force. Use the Force and shove that shot in there. You know, like how I show ya with those puppets I got Cosmo and Wanda to make. Just don't tell anyone or you'd end up like me. Not that I mind though."

Darry shivered upon hearing that then he looks determined as the boy turns his computer off. Who gives a damn about it now? He got the goddamn Force! He continues to fly using the Force to help him.

--

Up above the space station, a flying car is flying above it. It belongs to the family called the Kiddingtons.

"Loud, my love, I don't, as you say, like this neighborhood. It is, as you say, rough." said Fifi La Fume Kiddington as she looks out at the space station.

"AW, DON'T WORRY, FIFI. THE KIDS SHOULD SEE THE PLIGHT OF THE REBELLION! HEY KIDS! SEE THE PLIGHT?" Loud yell to his children BB and Mimi who are looking out the window.

Suddenly without warning, a plane near them was shot by enemy fire and explode quickly.

"ROLL THEM UP!" yelled Loud as he and his family roll up their windows.

--

Darry's plane continues flying through the trench as Jack's TIE fighter is closing in on him. The former Jedi looks puzzled as he feels something in the Force.

"Strange. The Force is strong in this one." said Jack frowning behind his mask. "Well, I better kill him before I find out something crazy like him being my son or something!"

Jack open fire on Darry's ship. He missed but ended up hitting SpongeBob looking out of the plane, causing the droid to go into flames.

"AHHHHHHH! Hey! Screw you, you bitch's boy!" yelled SpongeBob angrily at Jack. "You are shooting at me because you think I am gay, are you?!"

--

In the base, Ludwig, June, and those there are watching what is going on with the battle via hologram as a voice said, "The Cancel Weapon is getting closer."

Cosmo suddenly grabs Wanda and shook her exclaiming, "And Wanda is getting laaaaarrrger!"

"Get off me, dumbass!" snapped Wanda at her husband as Cosmo lets go laughing.

--

Darry is about close to where the hole is at. It looks like he may not make it as Jack locks in on him.

"You're dead now, Darrel Scott Fenton!" remarked Jack. "And it's a good thing too. With those goddamn gas prices that bitch Wuya has put in, good riddance!"

Before the Sith could take fire on the boy however, a shot came from out of nowhere and hits the TIE fighter that is on Jack's left, destroying it.

"What the frigging hell?!" yelled Jack in shock looking around, wondering what the hell just happen.

Suddenly planes belonging to Danny Cat and Kaylee flew in. They didn't fire the shot but a familiar RV with them did as a familiar halfa pilot in it whoop like mad.

"Oh yeah! Got ya, asshole!" laughed Danny happily.

"Good work, Danny!" said Jazz proudly. She is happy that her brother has changed her mind and decided to help Darry after all.

"See? What did I tell ya? We are more better shooting a lot of crappy ass stuff."

The other TIE fighter wasn't watching where he was going as he accidentally collided into a wall knocking right into Jack's ship causing the Goth boy's ship to go flying off course away from the Cancel Weapon before exploding into a trench wall.

"AHHHH! SOMEONE STOP ME! I'M GOING TO VOMIT ALL OVER THE PLACE!" yelled Jack as his TIE fighter spins out of control away from the fight.

"Okay, you're clear, bro!" yelled Kaylee from her plane.

"Now shoot this frigging thing so we can go home already!" laughed Danny with a nod.

Darry didn't need a second reminder as he fire off missiles. Soon they went right into the hole Carl talked about before and goes right into the Cancel Weapon.

During this whole thing, the Cancel Weapon has arrived and is about to power up getting ready to open fire on Pennsylvania 6-5000 just as the heroes' ships get away from the space station. The assholes on board that space station didn't get a chance to fire as it suddenly blew up, killing anyone stupid enough to be on board at the time.

In his plane, as Darry sighs that he and his friends has won, Timmy's voice said to him gently, "Remember this, the Force will be with you, always. And so will I and the Jedi that became part of the Force, always. Of course, when you became older and continued liking women, me and the other gay Jedi would lose interest."

Darry looks disturbed. He didn't like what his mentor has said, at all.

As the Millennium Phantom and the rest of the surviving Rebel ships fly away, another ship, much smaller and unnoticed by everyone, flies away from the explosion as well, with Bunnie and Sally in it.

"Hey, you didn't think we were dying, right? We're just married!" Sally grins, breaking the fourth wall.

"It pays to read the script before doing the parody." Bunnie adds, chuckling.

--

Everyone cheer as the rebels (who didn't go up into the space battle) welcome back the heroes as they came out of their ships. Good thing too. They were looking forward to doing the sequel.

"You did it, all right, you did it!" laughed June as she runs over to hug both Danny and Darry.

"I can't agree more, and I can't!" said Sawyer with a grin.

"Yeah, I made your sandwich!" laughed Kronk as he wheels in holding a sandwich in hand.

"Yeah...wait, huh?" asked Darry confused for a moment. Seeing the sandwich, he grabs it and said, "Oh yeah! Wicked gnarly dude! Thanks, Kronk!"

"Cool! I'm part of things even though I'm in this goddamn wheelchair! Yeah!"

Darry then notice all the good guys that had cameo (and didn't die) so far in the parody as he said, "Hey, aren't you all suppose to be dead?"

Nemesis shrugs as she said, "Hey, do we look dumb enough to get ourselves killed?"

"Oh, I see."

June laughs as she put her arm under Danny's (making both her and Danny blush) as the other cheers. This is a good day for the rebels indeed! No more to see here...

--

**Epilogue**

"The End." said Danny back at the Fenton household as he finish up his story. The moment he did, the power in the house came back on surprising everyone and making them cheer.

"There, I fixed it. Are you pussies happy now?" snapped Bender as he came back into the room after a struggle in the garage. "Bite my metal shiny ass!"

"Hey dad. Thanks for the story. It really kept us entertained." Kaylee said to her father with a grin.

"I have to agree, that story makes me give it two thumbs up." said Wanda with a nod.

"Up my nose, yeah!" laughed Cosmo stupidly as he sticks his thumbs up his nose stupidly.

"Uh, dad? No offense but didn't Family Guy did this already on Fox in 2007?" asked Darry puzzled.

"Oh, not to worry, Darry. I don't think anyone knew about that parody." said Bart unworried.

"I wouldn't know about it. People, decent ones even, watch it."

"Decent as in how?" asked Mimi curiously.

"It is one of the highest rated shows back then and the Star Wars parody they made doubled their audience." explained Darry.

"True, but double ten people are twenty, right? What numbers are we talking about?" asked Jack Fenton puzzled.

"Aw come on, dad! It's a legitimate show and they beat you to the punch."

"Not sure about that. To me, a legitimate show is what can be found on PBS, CBS, ABC, Kids WB, and Cartoon Network." explained Danny with a shrug.

"Oh really?" asked Fifi arching an eyebrow.

"And what's up with those cutaway gags they always do? What is that? They only put a lot of them in their episodes and only one for their parody. They ruined it, let me tell ya." said Bart with an annoyed look.

"Ah ha! So you do know it!" said Darry in triumph.

"Eh, not really. I saw a review online. Not a fan, man."

With a frown, Darry got up and snapped, "Bart, you know you can be just a big jerk!"

Darry angrily left the room as his family watched him go. With a grin, Bowser then hums the tune at the end of the Star Wars movies while the others look at him puzzled. The koopa gave a 'what' look at them.

The End

Author's note  
Yes! I am finally done with this parody!

Danny: We hoped you enjoyed this parody, and also like to say sorry for our behavior in this story.

June: Yeah, it was totally out of character for us and we don't usually act this way.

Timmy: But it was fun to swear and do all those dirty jokes and what not.

Darry: Yes that was cool. (people gave him a death glare) What? It was fun.

June: Again we apologize, we were just sticking to script.

SpongeBob: I wonder what made JusSonic even do a story like this.

Me: Simple. Because I was inspired by Jules's parody and because I needed something to do until I get ready for my Roger Rabbit parody.

SpongeBob: Wow, that explains allot, and PS everyone, I AM NOT GAY.

Jack Spicer: Ah man, I can't believe you made me a bad guy again.

Me: Well, the character use in this story used to be good like in "Meet the Fentons" and you were the main villain in that one that used to be a good boy named Dash, so I had no choice.

Jack Spicer: All right, but when you make more stories, try at least to make me a good guy in them, or at least a sidekick of the good guy, or even someone who help the good guy or at least a friend of them.

Me: Hmmm, I see what I can do. (To readers) Well, folks. I hope you enjoy this parody of a Family Guy parody of a movie.

Darry: You're going to do the "Something, Something, Something Dark Side" episode that parodied Episode V, right?"

Me: I will, when the times comes. Anyway, that's all from us. Thank you all for reading. Check out my Subspace Emissary story already in progress. Until next time...

All: Read and review!!


End file.
